Two Different Worlds
by kawaiignidgirl
Summary: Rejection. That's what Hikaru and Wizard are afraid of. Hikaru is an optomistic and bright angel. Wizard is an isolated and cold angel. They discover that they love eachother though they fear rejection. Will they overcome this fear?
1. Default Chapter

A/N Hey ya'll from out there! This is another Angelic Layer story by me. But this time, it's about Hikaru and Wizard. I hope this turns out to be good or great as well. Enjoy!

Title Ch.1 Hidden Feelings

Author Anime Star Tenshi

Rating PG/PG-13

Genre Romance/Drama

"And Hikari wins again! Dues Suzuhara Misaki isn't the champion for nothing! Suzuhara Misaki is the winner, once again this time!"yelled the announcer into the microphone.

Fourteen year old Suzuhara Misaki smiled at the crowd and waved. Though there were hints of of tiredness in her eyes. The smile on her face was a bit forced actually. But to please her fans, she'll have to do it with a fake smile.

"There's going to be a ten minute break before the next battle"said the announcer. Everyone filed out. Misaki sighed and went inside to her own specially booked room. Every top qualified dues get these kind of rooms whenever they're in a compeition.

But know, the only people who has these rooms are the following: her mother, the famous 'Shuu' or Shuuko, Junonchi Sai, Saitou Kaede, The Fujisaki sisters: Madoka14 and Arisu11, Seto Ringo, Kobayashi Hatoko, and lastly the Prince of Angelic Layer, Mihara Oujirou. Who might I add, is her boyfriend. Though it took a lot of courage in her to admit it.

Misaki sat down on the chair and closed her eyes. She didn't let it show but she was actually exhausted from battling another after another.She didn't realized it but her door was open silently and a figure slipped in.

A pair of strong hands began to massage her shoulders. She immediately tensed up but then relaxed when knowing who the hands belong to.

"You're too tight, Misaki"said the person.

"You would if you have to fight a battle after another,"Misaki said to her boyfriend.

Oujurou had an amused smile on his face, "Not exactly, if you have an older brother who keeps making you train for hours. It won't be so exhausting to me.".

Misaki pouted, "Well, I don't exactly train for long, hard hours like you do. I do train with okaa-san for a few straight hours, no more than that."

"Come on, I'll treat you to ice cream. You're starting to be sound cranky"said Oujirou taking Misaki's hand in his.

Misaki smiled a little at this. Oujirou always knew how to cheer her yp.

"Thank you Oujirou,"Misaki said.

"Don't mention it."he said.

"Before you start to spoil my daughter too much, Ou-chan, might I remind you two that to be back in an hour." Shuuko said smiling at the doorway.

"Kaa-san"Misaki said and she went over to give her a hug.

"Both of you would have an Angelic Fight in an hour so remember to be on time."she said.

The two nodded. Oujirou grabbed Misaki's hand and went out the door whith her.

"YOu can come out now, Hikaru"called Shuuko to across the room.

If you listen, you could hear a little voice which replied. "Are you sure, Shuuko-san?"the little voice asked.

"Hai, I'm sure. The others are waiting." Shuuko said.

The once lifeless doll stood motionless for a mere second and then its arms began to move slowly. Then it began to move faster when it finally stood up.

The red eyes angel, Hikaru strtched her arms and legs to get the feeling back into it. She moved her neck from right to left continually.

When she finished she spoke up, "Thoses battles tired me out a bit and Misaki's mind from controlling me."said Hikaru.

"It's been two years now, Kikaru. Are you ever going to tell Misaki about it yet."Shuuko asked.

"She'll just think that she was imagining it."Hikaru said, indignantly.

"She won't. It took time for me to understand Athena and how she can move outside the layer. We began to become closer after that. "Shuuko said.

Hikaru sighed and said with heaviness in her voice, "Alright. I'll tell her when I get a chance."Hikaru said.

Shuuko nodded.

"I'll bring you to the room where the other angels are. The kids lefted them in their room. But they had flown to the private meeting room to meet."Shuuko said.

Hikaru nodded. Shuuko gently, with much carefulness, picked Hikaru up and walked out of the room.

They came to the large private room, which was currently empty.

"Shuuko-san! Where's Hikaru -chan"Ranga asked as she flew over to Shuuko.

"I'm over here,"Hikaru said, peeking out from behind shoulders. She was hanging onto Shuuko's shoulders during the trip. She climbed onto Shuuko's shoulders and then dove down. She twirled in the air and then felt the table beneath her feet.She had gracefully landed on her feet.

"Ohayo, Ranga-chan" Hikaru said as she greeted the Arabian-looking dool.

"I'll leave all of you to talk. I'll bring Athena out"said Shuuko taking out the her battle angel from a purse which she had brough along.

"Athena-mama!"cried Hikaru. When all of the angels were born, they don't have a mother nor a father. But to Hikaru, Athena was like a mother to her. And Athena had treated her like a daughter. Even sometimes, angels mistaken them for mother and daughter.

Hikaru gave Athena a small hug which Athena had returned.

Shuuko watched this with a smile. "I'll be in my room when you come back, Athena".

Athena nodded.

Shuuko closed the door behind her and the sound of footsteps were drifting away.

"What do we do now?"Mao asked and she twirled her tail.

"How about we go to Cefairo later"suggested Alice.

Suzuka nodded and then spoke, "That's for later. We can't be outside wandering around".

"Why don't we just have an angelic fight"said the only male angel presently there, Wizard.

He obviously had a bored expression on his face.

Ranga huffed in experation. "Oh Wizard! Do all you care about is fighting.".

" Do you have a better idea?" he asked in an irratated tone. Of course he knew that he won the battle.

Everyone else sighed.

"Why don't you and Hikaru-chan battle then. You two do have a fight in 45 minutes"Shirahime said as she looked at the over size clock hanging on the wall.

Hikaru nodded. While Wizard's expression was like 'sure'.

Blanche spoked up and suggested, "Why don't we make this battle last about 5 minutes".

The two opponents agreed.

"Do not fight as hard as usually. Bruises could show and our dues will suspect. We don't want that, now do we."Athena said in a firm tone.

The opponents again, nodded.

"Well! Begin already!" Ranga said.

Hikaru's wings appeared on her back after Ranga had finished speaking. She flew a good amount distance to give Wizard and her some room to battle.

"Are you starting soon yet?"Ranga said. Leave it to Ranga to be annoying in a time like this.

After she said that, both of them decided to start the battle off. Hikaru lifted her leg and was going to connect it to Wizard's chest.

But Wizard held his arm in front of his chest to block the bow.

After that, they started to fight very seriously. Though not enough to injure the other too seriously.

Wizard's POV through the fight.

"Why don't Hikaru-chan and you battle then. You two do have a fight in 45 minutes"Shirahime said as she looked at the over sized clock hanging on the wall.

Leave it to Shirahime-san to suggest that. Though why do I always have to battle Hikaru everytime we have these kind of meetings? Due to logic, we both do have an Angelic fight soon.

Unknown to them, it's hard for me to fight Hikaru. They'll never believe if I tell them. It'll be too hard to believe. They sometimes dub me as 'Icy Wizard'. Though I know they didn't mean it. Define 'icy'. Not the chilly type. The cold hearted type.

Would believe me if I told you that I love Hikaru and there is no denying it? Maybe you will, maybe you won't. But I do suspect that Oujirou knew about this. Whenever he goes with Misaki-sama, he always leaves me Hikaru together.

Not a lot of people I know has the knowledge of Cefairo. The only people I know has the exsisting knowledge of Cefairo are Oujirou, Shuuko, and Ichirou.

I rolled my eyes as Ranga being impatience again. Hikaru's wings appeared after she said that. She flew as light as a feather. I masked my awe with a stone look. She really is beautiful.

Ranga rambled on again. She is annoying. Hikaru and I started the fight at the same time which I didn't really suspect. I tried not to hurt her very much. Athena-san had said not to cause injures that could be seen or our dues would suspect something was wrong.

I managed to get on top of her which I hadn't intended to do. I may love her but I'm not a pervert. But nevertheless, we both fighted to a normal speed. I was currently blocking her moves by being on top of her.

I took this rare oppurtunity to look at her and be close to her with any secretness. I stared deep down into her ruby eyes. I didn't want this moment to end byt eventually, it will. I felt being lifted up a little and thrown to the other side. But I was prepared. I landed on my feet, just the same. We got into a hand to hand combat.

Normal POV

"Time's up!" Blanche announced. She was keeping track of time for the fight. Hikaru and Wizard stopped and paused to take a breath.

"Well, I say it's a tie."Suzuha said.

Athena nodded, agreeing with her.

Hikaru's POV after the fight

I caught my breath afther Wizard-san and I fight. Speaking of Wizard-san, I noticed he was acting awkward when we had battled.

This may sound silly to anyone but I admit that I'm in love with him. In the beginning when we met, I considered him as a friend. But later on, I started to have these weird feelings about him. I couldn't tell anyone about this. They'll just tell me that he won't feel the same because he had rejected most of the female angel population in Cefairo when they confessed their undying love for him.

I know that he won't return the feelings because I'll be just like the others. Why do I have to love him? Why did he had to be the man of my dreams? why did I have to love someone who would never love back? Love was so complicated.

He rarely speaks to me unless it's about business. He just looks at me, just like how he looks at the others, as an opponent.

Normal POV

"It's almost an hour now, everyone. Why don't we finish training for the time being?" Athena suggested. everyone agreed. A nice rest could do everyone good.

Five minutes had quickly pass and everyone stopped fighting. Everyone was taking turns fighting with eachother. Though Athena was just watching. You could say that she was the judge of the battles.

Hikaru dropped her hands to her sides when the time for her to return came. "I better go now. Misaki-chan could be back now."Hikaru said bidding goodbye to everyone. A pair of cerulean eyes never lefted her form. Even when she flew out the door.

"She's gone now. You can stop staring at the door"said someone behind the owner of the cerulean eyes.

Wizard flinched slightly. He was caught. He turned around to see that it was Athena was the one who spoken.

Wizard placed a confused and stony look on his face. "What are you talking about?".

Athena smiled. She could clearly see through his mask. "

"You're a horrible liar, you know that." she said as she looked amusely at him.

He just walked away and ignored the comment.

"You can't hide your feelings forever, Wizard" Athena said to herself quietly. She turned back to the others. Who were beginning to get ready to leave as well.

A/N

So how was it? If you like it, please review. I won't update until I'm reassured by the readers that they like it through their reviews. I don't want to do a story which no one would enjoy. Well, I don't have much of idea of the next chapter yet anyway. Well, syaonara for now. Anime Star Tenshi


	2. Cefairo, the world of angels

A/N: Hey minna-sans! This is the second chapter of Two Different Worlds. Our chapter begins as later at night when the angels visits Cefairo. I know that I had copied 'Cefairo' from Magic Rayearth Knights. I do not own it. It is not for me to take. Well, if I have anything else to say, please look at my A/N notes at the bottom of the chapter when you scroll down. Enjoy this chapter.

Disclaimer: Angelic Layer does not belong to me. It is a legal property of Clamp.

Title: Cefairo, the world of Angels

Author: Anime Star Tenshi

Ratings: PG/PG-13

Genre: Romance/Drama

It was a pitch, black, and starless night. There were no shed of light on the streets. Everyone asleep except for the moonlight to be the guide for anyone still wandering out this late in the darkness. Now let's take a look at the Suzuhara residence. Lights were out. Shuuko and Shuoko were asleep. Misaki was as well. The tournament was continuing tomorrow morning at 10. She needed her rest for her match tomorrow.

Her battle doll, Hikaru, was sitting ridgely with a normal doll blank look on her face. It was almost time. Her back was leaning against Misaki's school textbooks. Her face was facing directly the clock.

_Tick-Tock _

_Tick-Tock_

_Tick-Tock_

Almost.

_Tick-Tock_

The long hand was now in the same position as the little hand. Midnight. It was time. Hikaru blinked. She stood up and stretched her joints. Her high tech body relaxed and then she pressed a small, unnoticeble button on her red headphones. A small tear appeared on the wall with static electricity shooting out from it. She calmly went into the tear and it closed up behind her. Leaving no trace of anything lefted behind.

Cefairo

As a flurry of red lightning that just shot out onto the ground soil of Cefairo, Hikaru appeared and opened her eyes to adjust to the light there. Everywhere she saw were beautiful glass buildings which were floating feets above the ground.

Flying contraptions with angels in them were everywhere. Some angels weren't built to fly. So they needed the contraptions to be able to be lifted up from the ground. Hikaru didn't needed one. She has her wings to help her do so.

Cefairo, in a way, was like the Earth to the battle angels in the real world. When every angel is created, their information would be transported to Cefairo as well. Ichiro hadn't expected this. He only knew after a few weeks his first battle angel was created. When he and Shuuko knew about this, they had sworn to keep this a secret. When everyone in the world finds out, scientists from different corners of the Earth would come to Japan to investigate.

Oujiro found out by mistake but that made Wizard and him even closer. They didn't need to share any secrets. Mostly, if angels haven't told their dues that they can talk or anything like that, they would sneak out to Cefairo when they are sleeping. Just like what Hikaru had done.

Hikaru stared at the Cefairo's structures and a peaceful look flew across her face. When she had first come to Cefairo, like any other angel, they need a home. She had a bit of trouble finding one at first but she found a nice apartment near the city.

Hikaru's wings appeared and she took flight. The air rushed against her face which makes it harder for her to see as she gained speed. She landed on a balcony with pots of plants on it. She lifted one of the pots and a card was under there. A slot was on the balcony door and all she had to do was slid the card into the slot.This was a different kind of balcony door. Instead of sliding, it can turn and rotate. Then, it beeped and she had gained access.

She pushed the big door and it turned. She turned it back to what it was before so no one can come in. She stared at her apartment. She was the only one living there. It was a fair enough size apartment for one person. It had a living room, two bedrooms, a bathroom, and kitchen right behind the living room.

It was very quaint. She opened the door to her bedroom, mostly everything in there were red or pink or white. A little black or blue. Blue reminds her of her dues, Misaki. Her living room was a kind of light and dark peach color. Her apartment was very modest and cozy looking. She opened her closet and picked one of the few outfits she had. She didn't have much clothing because she's mostly on Earth anyway.

She slipped on a black halter top and red capris. She putted on her black jacket to cover her shoulders. It was quite warm outside. Her battle outfit was making her very hot and stuffy. She took off her red headphones and placed them on her nightstand beside her bed. She ran her hand through her hair and looked at her reflection in the mirror.

Her hair was a bit tousled and messy. Messy for the most part. Her hair was like Misaki's, untamed. She quickly brushed her hair and went out her room. She grabbed a cup from the cupboard and filled it with water to drink.

That was refreshing. She grabbed her entrance card and her wallet to place them in her pocket. she opened her door and closed it behind her to meet the other angels at Ranga's place.

Ranga's Penthouse.

A penthouse! Of course, Ranga would get a penthouse. Her dues, Ringo, is famous and rich so Ranga has to be the same. Her penthouse was on the last floor and the highest and biggest in the building. Since she had the biggest shelter, the angels meet at her house and dicuss once in a while.

Hmmmm, discuss. Well, they discuss about certain events on Earth. For this meeting, they'll be discussing the tournament. As Hikaru flew on, she met up with Blanche, who was also flying to Ranga's. They flew together and chatting along the way.

Ranga's penthouse came into view and the two angels landed on the carpeted floor on the outside. They went through the doors while the bell boy angel came to greet them.

They went into the elevator and pressed Floor 18. When they arrived to that floor, only one set of doors were visible. Hikaru rang the doorbell of the double oak doors and it was, surprisingly enough, Wizard who answered the door.

Hikaru managed to cover her blush that was forming already. But Blanche didn't noticed.

"Ohayo, Wizard-kun"Blanche said and nodding thanks to him when she went through the doors.

"Ohayo,"Hikaru said in a steady tone, "Arigato"

He nodded. Hikaru went past him and went among the other angels. He bored his eyes on her back and Hikaru flinched. 'Oh no! Did I do anything wrong? He's glaring at me' Hikaru thought as horrible thoughts came to mind.

But the truth was that, Wizard was covering his smile at her arrival with a scowl. Everyone was wearing their clothing in Cefairo and not their battle outfits. Wizard was wearing a blue t-shirt which matched his hair and a pair of dark blue khakis.

Ranga perked up even more when she saw Hikaru.

"Hikaru-chan, you're here!" Ranga cried and went over to crush the life out of Hikaru.

Hikaru weakly grinned. "It's nice to see you too, Ranga-chan"

"Ranga, if you don't let go of Hikaru, we'll have to plan for her funeral" Suzuka said calmly to Ranga. She instantly let go of her and apologized.

Hikaru reassured her that it was alright.

"Now, this meeting has to determine something about our dueses" Athena said as her voice was full of authority over everyone else's.

Everyone shuffled to their seats and sat like intentive children. When they had done so, they waited for her to continue.

"How long has it been for each of you to battle in the game, Angelic Layer?" Athena asked. Then there were a chorus of 2, 5,and 6 years. There were mostly sixes. Of course, Athena had played the longest.

Athena nodded at the appropriate answers. "I think it is time to tell our dues of your exsistence of talking and walking. As well as of Cefairo.".

"Oujirou and Shuuko-san has already know of Cefairo. So this requirement is useless to me"Wizard said.

Athena nodded. "Yes, I know. Though Alice and Hikaru is here the most least years. It is better for us to communicate with our dues and be truthful to them".

Their silence told her they understood.

"Be sure to remember to tell them. I have already discuss this with Shuuko"she said, "This is the only subject we will discuss today"

"There are no more threats to us anymore" Shirahime said with immense thoughts running through her head, " Except for the tournament, that is".

"Soooooo, since the important subject is done. Why don't we all have a snack?" Ranga piped.

Again, there were a chorus of 'okay' and 'fine' and ,of course,'whatever'. By Wizard.

Ranga got up and headed for her kitchen. "I'll help," Hikaru said as she got up to catch up with Ranga.

Kitchen

" I have cake in the refrigerator. I made it yesterday. I'll brew some tea. Can you cut the cake into equal slices, Hikaru-chan?" Ranga asked as she headed for the cupboard.

Hikaru nodded. She got the cake out to cool for a while and then she got out the knife from the rack. She cut the cake into equal pieces, just like Ranga had asked.

She placed them on the china plates that Ranga had and carefully put them on a tray.

She got out some eating utensils and placed them besides each slice of cake.

Ranga emerged from out of nowhere and said,"I'm almost done with the tea. Just a few more minutes"

Hikaru grinned and shook her head. "It's alright. I'll take these out first."

Ranga nodded her head.

Hikaru took the cakes out and placed them on the table, and while everyone else were seated on the dining table chairs. She placed on in front of everyone. She had gave herself and Ranga a piece on the table.

She placed the tray aside and Ranga came out from the kitchen. She had two pitchers of tea and she sat them at each end of the table. "This is white jasmine tea and black tea. Choose either on." Ranga said as she seated herself at a chair. The only chair left was right across from Wizard.

Hikaru sat herself from across Wizard and tasted a slice of the cake. The taste of chocolate and strawberries filled her mouth as she continued to chew. 'Hmmm, this cake is good. I wonder if Ranga-chan could give me the recipe?'.

Wizard ate the cake silently, all the while watching Hikaru. 'She seems fidgety today. I wonder why'. Of course, it wasn't like Wizard to pry in people's business.

"Why don't we all play a game after we are finished eating?" Alice asked

That stirred Shirahime's curiousity. "What kind of game?"

" Well, I heard Arisu and her friend had played this game at her house. It's called, Truth or Dare. But we are only going to do the truth part because I don't want anyone hating me after we finish playing." Alice said.

" I've heard of Truth or Dare before. Tamayo-san had tried to have Misaki play it when they had their sleepover. I had watched when they were playing" Hikaru said as the memory came back to her.

" Well, I think we should play it now. We're all done eating aren't we?" Ranga said.

Living Room

" Now who should be first?" Mao asked as she tucked her tail away.

"I will! " Alice said as she turned towards Wizards.

"Okay, Wizard, do you like anyone?"Alice asked.

Wizard blinked. Why lie when she isn't asking about who he liked.

"Yes, " he said in a short reply.

Ranga squealed. "Ohhhh, Wizard, I never knew you liked anyone."

"I'm a living being, aren't I?"he said curtly.

"Who's the unlucky girl?" Suzuka asked as a hint of amusement was in her question.

Wizard glared at her. "I have already answered the question".

There were a chorus of groans when they heard that. They were curious about who Wizard liked.

But no one noticed the forlorn look on Hikaru's face when she heard that. She was struck with surprise when Wizard had said that. Her heart shattered when she heard him repeated the phrase. She didn't know. But the angel that Wizard likes must be a angel with many qualities. Or why would he'd be interested. I'm too plain, anyway.

Now she'll never have a chance.

Two hours later.

The Truth Game lasted for two hours, as you can see up there. Many of the players were embarassed when a personal question came up. Due to Hikaru's lack of happiness, she still played on. A weak smile on her face. She didn't want to ruin this for everyone.

When everyone stood up to leave, Hikaru and Wizard were the last people who left. Ranga had went upstairs to her room. She asked if Hikaru could lock the door when she leaves.

Hikaru stood up and began to walk towards the door. But in mid step, Wizard spoke up. "Hikaru," he said trying to catch her attention.

Hikaru stopped. "Yes, Wizard-san?" she asked, with a smile plastered on face. Though it was fake. Wizard saw through it.

"What are you so upset about?"

That question caught her off guard.

"What.... do you m-mean?" she stammered.

"I know that you are upset over something. I've noticed this when we were playing the game" he said as his gaze didn't faltered at all at her.

How did he know? He didn't usually ask these kind of questions.

"You're right, Wizard-san. But it'll be alright. I don't need you to trouble with my problems" Hikaru said as her smile became a little true.

Wizard stared at her for a moment and sighed. "Alright, I'll be going now"

He brushed past her and walked calmly to the door. The top of her hair was lifted up as he past her by. It was probably the wind. Hikaru stared at the spot where he stood last and thought 'Was he worried about me?'.

A small light of fire was lit in her heart, and bringing happiness along with it. She lightly giggled to herself and went towards the double oak doors. She close the door behind her and punched in the door's reverse access number.

As she was standing still in the elevator, she grinned to herself. Even the simplest things Wizard did for her could make her happy.

End of Chapter 2

I have finished with Chapter 2. I was hoping to start another story. I have been thinking about starting this Yu-Gi-Oh! story with the gang's children as the characters. Or another Angelic Layer story. But I could always do them at the same time. What do you think? Oh, and flames are welcome because I would like to hear other readers opinions. See you next time! Anime Star Tenshi


	3. Another Step Towards Love

A/N: Third Chapter for Two Different Worlds. I am really glad. Today's chapter concludes the ending of the Angelic Layer Tournament. I don't really have a name for this particular tournament. It's not that important. Well, on with the story.

Title:Another Step

Author: _Kawaiignidgirl_

Genre: Romance/Drama

Ratings: PG/PG-13 (a little)

Suzuhara Household

Rays of sunshine were peeking through the blinds of Misaki's window and onto her face. Misaki unconsiously scrunched her face and pulled her comforter over her face. Then a loud ring sounded throughout her room. Misaki's alarm clock. It was extremely loud that Misaki slapped her hand on the clock. Which causing it to stop it with the noise.

Then, another noise sounded. Her other alarm clock, and which she placed on other side of the bed. Misaki groaned and reached out her left hand to slap that one from interupting her dream.

Hikaru was, once again, leaning on Misaki's school textbooks. She was watching the scene with amusement. She lightly giggled to herself. She had watched the same scene about twice a week and the same results had happened.

Misaki unconciously sighed to herself. But it was interupted by the loud ring of both of her other alarm clocks on the other side of her room. Which was right next to Hikaru. Misaki's eyes flew opened at the sound. She threw open the covers and rushed to the other side of the room. She slammed both of her palms on both of the alarm clocks. She sighed and looked at Hikaru.

"I can't get my right amount of sleep anymore, eh Hikaru?" she said to the doll. She wasn't exactly expecting an answer but just a look in her battle doll's eyes told her the answer.

'Of course,' Hikaru thought in her mind.

Misaki went into her bathroom to brush her teeth and to take a quick shower. She had to wake up at six o' clock sharp to start the breakfast and prepare for the tournament. There is school today but for only about three hours. Her other classes after 10, she'll have to skip. She would make up the work on Saturday, and while at school.

When Misaki closed the door behind her, Hikaru cautiously stood up and flew over to Misaki's mirror. She had to make sure that no signs of Cefairo was on her. She did this every time whenever she is back from Cefairo.

Misaki is usually an early person but she had slept in on some days because of practicing at Piffle Princess. Hikaru turned her head towards the bathroom door and heard that the sound of water running down had stopped. She flew back to her earlier position and froze.

Misaki came out of the bathroom, and fully dressed as well as energetic like always. Her uniform was still from Eriol Academy but since she was older classmen now, the skirts were a darker blue and along with her collar. She didn't need to wear those long socks anymore. The only other exception was that she was wearing her spring outfit.

She hasn't change much except for that her short hair has grown into thick light brown hair. She had it lined up with her front bangs. Though she doesn't tie her hair like the usual way anymore.

The Kitchen

Misaki placed Hikaru on the table and went to prepare the breakfast, and as well as her lunch for after the tournament. Hikaru decided to move a little because Misaki wouldn't notice the difference anyway. She had smell Misaki's cooking before and they smelt delicious. She would love to taste it but that would probably be in the future. Maybe. If it comes to the term when she'll have to tell her the truth.

Hikaru sniffed the air for a brief second and smelt that Misaki was making eggs and omelet. Hikaru sniffed the air again, the omolet seemed to be made of sausage, ham, and a faint smell of cooked onions.

Misaki finished with the breakfast and arranged the plates into the right order. She then, started on the bentos. She made two large and a smaller one for herself. Shuuko and Shouko might not have time to go and buy lunch when they're working. Especially her mother. She had artifically legs specially made and she just got them last year when the doctors declared that they were stabled for the patients who has disabilities.

Then, lastly, Misaki placed a chocolate candy in both her mother and aunt's bento. She did that everyday, and out of her love for them both. She placed the bentos in each of their's purse. Now it was time to wake them up.

When Misaki trumped upstairs, Hikaru looked at the doorway to the stairway cautiously, if expecting Misaki suddenly come down again. When she made sure that Misaki was still upstairs, she flew over to the jar, where Misaki had kept the candy.

She looked curiously at it. Misaki had a jar in her room where she placed different variety colors of paper folding stars. Each star represents a day has pass since Hikaru had been created. Hikaru liked the jar full of stars because it made her feel special and that Misaki would always love her.

"Uh oh." she said as she heard footsteps coming down on the stairway. She promptly flew back to her earlier position so that her flying over the candy won't be suspisious. It's not like she has batteries to fly mechanically.

She prompt herself on the table with her back to Misaki. She heard Misaki's voice along with her mother's. As well as her aunt's yawning. Misaki lifted Hikaru up from the table and placed her to a sitting position. She met Shuuko's eye. Shuuko winked at her while she smiled.

The three ate the dinner in silence. Momentarily, Misaki announced that she was finished. She grabbed her bento and placed it into her school briefcase. She placed Hikaru in her hands since she didn't have any pockets with her. She hurriedly ran to the front door and grabbed her shoes. She was about to slip her feet into the pair of shoes when a _honk_ came through the door.

"Naaaa! Bye, kaa-san, Aunt Shouko!" she cried as she flew open the door to the outside, as well as ignoring Shouko's cried of to not call her aunt. Which she thought that it made her feel old.

The _honk _was made by Oujirou, who was waiting for her outside in his car. When Misaki came through the door, a grin was on his face. He had offered to drive her to school because he didn't have to go to college early today.

He was sitting in his silver Mercedes Benz convertible. Now I'm not saying that he wanted to show off his expensive car or anything, but you can't blame him if he owns a partial part of a company.

Misaki ran to the door of the car and all the while apologizing. "Gomen nasai! I'm sorry that you had to wait." she said.

But Oujirou just waved it off. "It's all right. We're not late."he said as the corners of his mouth was starting to curl into a smile. Misaki sighed in relief. She climbed into the car and then Oujirou started the engine.

On the Road

Soft music was heard in Oujirou's car and while he was humming the tune in his head. Misaki was looking out the window and as thoughts were swarming into her head. She was staring into space. Somethings were on her mind. Hikaru was placed on a holder in the car, and sitting right next to Wizard.

Oujirou was looking at Misaki through the corners of his eye. He smiled. Somthing was on her mind again. He could tell. She was doing this very often now. He decided to speak up then.

"Misaki,"he said.

Her head jolted up a little at the sound. She turned her head towards Oujirou. "What is it?" she asked.

"I thought that I should talk to you. You are not acting like usual."he said as his eyes were still kept on the road.

"Really?"

"Yes. Are you worry about something? The tournament?" he said.

Misaki shooked her head.

"It's just that.... I think something is wrong with Hikaru" she said as she turned her head fully into his direction.

Oujirou slammed his foot on the brakes when the light changed red. He turned to Misaki and looked at her in the eye.

"Why would you think that?" he asked. But he knew fully well that the angels were listening below them.

Misaki then started to make small hand motions, like whenever she's nervous. "Well, this may be incomprehensible to believe but I thought I saw movement from her" Misaki said as she picked up Hikaru and lightly examined her.

Oujirou's eyes widen a little. "Why would you think that?" he asked as he watched Misaki's reaction when he had said that.

"Well,....I just saw a slight movement last night before I went to bed" she said as her eyes darted to the road.

The light turned green. Oujirou pressed on the control with his foot. "Don't worry about it now, Misaki. You have to be focus on the tournament. Or maybe you shouldn't, so I can beat you" he said as a hint of smile appeared on his lips.

Misaki grinned. "Maybe,"

School

Oujirou's convertible pulled up at the foot of the academy. Misaki unstrapped her seatbelt. She turned towards Oujirou.

"Thank you for driving me here. I'll see you in a couple of hours." she said as she leaned over to give him a peck on the cheek. She opened the car door and stepped out. She waved farewell to Oujirou and went into the school.

About Three Hours Later

"MISAKICHII!!!!!!," yelled a voice from a distance. Misaki turned her her around and to see her best friend, Tamayo, running towards her. Tamayo hadn't change much. Her short, sandy blonde hair had grown longer. But she hadn't lost her spunk or her never endingly amount of energy.

When Tamayo reached her, she pulled Misaki in a tight hug. Misaki was nearly suffuocated if it weren't for Kotarou who pulled Tamayo off of her. Tamayo would've placed him in a headlock if she didn't see Misaki gasping for air.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Misakichii. I didn't mean it to hug that hard." she said as she placed her hand over her mouth.

"Maybe it's because I pulled you off of Suzuhara-chan."Koutarou said sarcastically.

Tamayo glared at him.

"It's alright. I'm fine" said Misaki as she smiled at the both of them as she straightened up her posture.

"Aren't you suppose to head for the tournament right now?" piped Tamayo.

Misaki nodded and then said, "My aunt is coming to pick me up.". Then she looked at her watch. "It's about time that she would be coming".

Right after she had said that, a car came down the road and Misaki could see Shouko as the driver. Her aunt was writing a story on the Angelic Layer tournament and who would win. She was just conviently driving Misaki there as well.

Misaki jumped to the ledge of the sidewalk and waved her aunt over. Shouko acknowledged her with a nod. Shouko pulled over and she talked to them through the passenger seat's window.

"Hello, Koutarou, Tamayo."Shouko said, before she turned her sights back to Misaki, "Misaki, get in the car. We don't have any time to lose. We're going to be late. Mainly that could be my fault."

Misaki nodded hurriedly. She waved bye to her two friends and stepped into the car. Shouko began to concentrate on the road again. "Hold on,"Shouko said as she stepped on the pedal.

Misaki yelped. She grabbed ahold of the seat. She sighed in relief. It was a good thing that she had her seatbelt on. As they were nearing the arena, Shouko slowed down a bit.

Misaki let out a breath of relief.

Arena

Shouko turned the steering wheel to the right. The car turned a corner and entered the parking lot of the top dues(plural). Shouko parked on the first level and then pulled the key out of the ignition. She turned from her position of the driver seat to look at Misaki.

"I'll be at the main lobby with the other reporters. Now are you **sure** that you don't need me to walk you to your room?"Shouko asked as she narrowed her eyes.

Misaki sweatdropped. Shouko can get overly cautious and protective. Misaki nodded certainly. "Yes, Shouko-san. I'm fourteen, I can handle it."she said as she chose her words carefully.

Shouko drew back and nodded. They both opened the car doors and slammed it back. Shouko locked it and she went to the elevator with Misaki.

Shouko and Misaki stepped into the elevator as the door closed behind them. Shouko pressed Floor 2 with a star imprinted next to it. Misaki pressed for Floor 8. Misaki felt the elevator going up and then it went down again. The elevator **_ding_** and Shouko stepped out.

"Wish me luck"Misaki called. Shouko nodded and smiled at her neice. The last thing Misaki saw before the elevator had closed was Shouko's encouraging face.

Floor 8

The elevator sounded the automatic **_ding _**again and the elevator door opened. Suzuhara Misaki stepped out and turned right. She passed many doors with chattering voices in foreign languages. Did I mention that this tournament is internationally? No? Then, I'm so sorry. Apparently, it is.

When Misaki reached a room that had the door number,D060, she took a key out from her pocket. She had recieved the key in the mail earlier. She heard a _click_ and was reassured that the key was correct. She opened the door to find a master bedroom in front of her. Getting a master bedroom was one of the perks of being champion of Angelic Layer.

She sat down on the bed and peered at the room. This room was similar to the kinds that she had received in the past. A knock on the door awokened her back to reality. Misaki inclined her head. Who could that be?

She stood up and strolled over to the door. When she opened it, she found Hatoko in front of her. Hatako is still a child prodigy and in second grade this year. She got taller and looked more mature. Though nothing really changed about her.

Misaki jumped a little. "Oh, it's you, Hatoko-chan. I didn't expect you will be at the door."Misaki said as she smiled to her friend.

Hatoko smiled back and said, "There are many things that are unexpected, Misaki-chan. Remember that saying, expect the unexpected.".

'Huh?'Misaki thought. Hatoko was often times confusing her with her words. She was wise for her age. Misaki even asks her for sage advice sometimes. It was a known fact that Hatoko was as well, a top ranking dues. Hatoko had given her advice about Angelic layer when she had just started to play the game. You could say that Hatoko was a little enigma. Well maybe to Misaki.

Hatoko grinned at Misaki's lack of understanding of she had said.

Then her eyes glinted with an unlike character of mischieveious. "Oujirou-san was worried when you haven't arrived yet, Misaki-chan."

Just as Hatoko had predicted, Misaki's cheeks turned to slight hue of pink like the hair of her battle angel. "Well, where is he now?" Misaki asked while trying not to stutter out the question. Hatoko giggled to herself.

"He's in his room. I believe he is with Ichijrou-san." Hatoko paused to ponder for a moment. "Ichijrou-san could be talking to Oujirou-san about a subject that is ridicoulous. Due to Ichijrou-san's character."

"Then let's go" Misaki took Hatoko's hand ethusiactically and tugged the girl beside her.

"Misaki-chan, do you know where Oujirou-san's room is?".

Misaki frozed and turned her head robotically towards the younger girl with dotted eyes. "No."

Hatoko sweatdropped. "Well then, I suppose I will lead the way then." She took the older girl's hand and walked through mazes of hallways.

"You're right to have led me here, Hatoko-chan. I could've gotten lost" Misaki smiled at Hatoko of thanks. Hatoko nodded and smiled back. They stopped at a door with the golden plate that said C659. Misaki was sure that Hatoko was correct on Oujirou's room number because she could hear Ichijrou chirpy voice and Oujirou grumbling at his onii-chan.

Misaki and Hatoko quietly laughed. When the laughing had ceased, Misaki knocked on the door thrice. Oujirou and Ichijrou's voices had stopped and the two girls could hear the approaching footsteps that were coming towards them.

Oujirou opened the door and to his surprise, he found his girlfriend and his adolscent friend, Hatoko, standing out there.

"Misaki? Hatoko?" Oujirou hadn't expect to see them. Misaki could tell because she could read his face like a book. Even if she was a little naive.

"Konnichiwa Oujirou, Ich-chan"Misaki said as she acknowledged Oujirou and Ichijrou's presence. Hatoko spoked at a traditional polite tone towards them while saying her greeting.

"Well, if it isn't me little brother's champion girlfriend. Hello, Misakichii-chan." Ichijrou said as he spoke in his maniac confusing voice.

He then turned his attention towards Hatoko. "Konnichiwa to you, Hatoko-chan. You still winning awards?".

Hatoko smiled her enigma smile. "I try".

Misaki watched their exchange of conversation in confusion.

Oujirou sighed heavily.

"Well, I'll leave you to your girlfriend, little brother. Don't do anything naughty"he said as he shifted his glasses.

Oujirou glared murderously at him and was about to bark back a remark. Misaki saw Oujirou open his mouth and she knew that he was about to say something ungentlemenly so she leaned over and kissed him in the mouth.

Oujirou's eyes widen in surprise but he closed his eyes and kissed her deeply. Hatoko watched this in amusement and she departed out the door. Ichijrou had lefted already so the couple weren't so worry about interuption.

Misaki parted her lips and Oujirou pressed deeper. Their tongues moved in synchornized motion and he explored every inch of her mouth. Misaki let out a moan when he did that. He pulled her tighter towards him and continued to do the same thing.

They pulled away to take a breath.

Oujirou smiled fondly at Misaki. "I needed that. Ichijrou was driving me to the edge of my sanity when he had talked to me."

Misaki giggled a little. She gasped suddenly when Oujirou's arms pulled her towards him in an embrace. "What would I do without you?"he asked as his voice was muffled in Misaki's hair. Misaki smiled contently and leaned her head on his shoulder.

None of them noticed the two battle dolls watching them. Misaki had placed Hikaru in a sitting position, and right next to Wizard. Hikaru and Wizard were exchanging conversations in telepathy.

When battle dolls are very near eachother and that their dues have no knowledge of their ablities, they use telepathy. This is one of the methods of which an angel is allow to use.

_Do you think you should acknowledge Oujirou-san in some way so he'll look at the time and know that we are going to be late? _Hikaru asked as she flicked her eyes towards Wizard.

Wizard looked at Hikaru at the corners of his eye with his usual cold demeanor. _How do you suggest I do that?_

Hikaru was taken back at his coldness towards her. She tried to smooth things out by saying _Then I'll do it._

Her hands glowed and she aimed her hands to the ceiling. When the small energy had touched contact with the ceiling, it had made a sound like _bling_.

Oujirou opened his eyes when he heard the light sound above him. He looked towards the dolls and saw that Wizard pointing at the grandfather clock. Oujirou gave him the slightest nod and pulled gently away from Misaki.

"We better head to the arena. We won't want our fans to be waiting now do we?"he said as he head over to the dolls and took each one in his hands.

He slipped Hikaru in Misaki's hand and the both of them strolled to the door.

Arena

The audience was overwhelming as a couple of late arrivers tried to find a seat to see the playing field. Misaki and Oujirou arrived at the dues waiting room quite late. Everyone else was there on time and Ichijrou's eyes brightened to see Oujirou. Or did it gleam of plotting?

Fortunetly, the first two dues called up wasn't either Misaki nor Oujirou. Or they would get a penelty for being late. After the certain of time that were given to each dues to be on the playing field, the remaining dues narrowed to Misaki, Oujirou, and Shuuko. But when the dues are narrowed down to only three, the champion of last year's compeition must wait and go against the winner of the two.

So Oujirou and Shuuko must go against eachother. Oujirou and Shuuko sat on opposite egg shaped seats. Both of them had wore the pink winged visors to help them control their angels movements.

Misaki was watching this on the sidelines. Her worried eyes flicked from her dear okaa-san to her beloved boyfriend. She didn't even know who to cheer for. Both of them were extremely good and there is a chance for Oujirou to lose. But you never know.

Both opponents gently threw in their angels and the angels instantly resumed to life. Wizard's cerulean eyes stayed firmly on the senior angel before him. Athena was watching him with an intensive gaze behind her head piece's shadows.

The battle went well. Not one of the dues were going to give up this easily. Wizard was fighting at the pace Oujirou had wanted. Oujirou didn't want to humiliate Shuuko so he wasn't making any vital attack yet.

But goes to show, Oujirou surprisingly won. Shuuko smiled, despite her defeat. Both of the dues stepped out of the seats and shook hands. "Congradulation, Ou-chan."Shuuko said as she had spoken Oujirou's nickname from her.

"Thank you, Shuuko-san. But in the back of my mind, I sense that you did this on purpose."he said.

Shuuko's face expression looked of surprisement but it was quickly replaced be her calm demeanor. "You can tell?"she asked as her eyes were dancing of laughter.

Oujirou chuckled. "Of course. But why?"

"Just like how you didn't fight with all you've got. You didn't want to humiliate me?"she said as she smiled as thanks.

"Yes."

"Then do you purpose that I am losing my touch?"she asked as her face was written with mock hurt.

Oujirou revolted. "Of course not!"

Shuuko laughed. "I was kidding. You better get back to Misaki-chan. She's looking for you."

Oujirou nodded and turned around to find Misaki. The next angelic fight is coming up.

Different part of the arena

Misaki turned her head from left to right continuously as she walked down a opposite direction than the mob of people. She was searching for Oujirou. She had already greeted her mother so all she had to find now was Oujirou.

She was walking aimlessly through the crowd and jumping up and down, so you could get a better view. But she didn't need to find him anymore because two arms encompassed around her waist.

She instantaneously turned around and saw Oujirou's face. She huffed. "You scared me, Oujirou."

Oujirou smirked, which was unlike his character. "That was what I wanted to do"

Oujirou reverted his face to a smile. "We have to get ready for our next match. I was looking for you."

Misaki sighed. "Well, okay.".

Waiting Room

When Misaki and Oujirou entered the waiting room, she saw Sai and Kaede. She instantly brightened up. "Sai-chan, Kaede-chan!"

The two women turned and saw their adoloscent friend waving to them. Despite Sai's icy looks towards people, her face loosened and had a small smile upon it. Misaki brightens everyone up. Kaede had her usual kind spirited smile on her face when she saw Misaki.

"Misaki-chan, it's nice to see you again, as you Oujirou-kun."Kaede greeted as her face lit of contentment.

Sai nodded to each of them. "Misaki, Oujirou"

"I thought the both of you had lefted."Misaki asked as her face was full of gladness that they hadn't.

"We wanted to know who would win this tournament. But I thought that it would be interesting to see the both of you to have an angelic fight" Sai said.

"Oh really?" Oujirou asked as his left eyebrow rosed with questioning.

"Yes. Since the both of you have approved, Sai and I wanted to see this fight."Kaede said as she looked from both dues.

"Well,-". Misaki blinked as an announcement was being broadcasted right now, which means interupting her from her sentence.

The little t.v screen on the wall had flicked on the announcer's face. "The final match of this tournament is about to begin. Would Suzuhara Misaki and Mihara Oujirou please come down to the arena." Then with that last word, the announcer's face immediately disappeared.

"Well, that would us."Misaki said.

"Yes. Sai, Kaede, would the both of you be watching from the t.v. or live?" Oujirou asked.

"We'll be watching from live."Kaede commented as Sai nodded her agreement.

Oujirou and Misaki bid farewell and walked, hand in hand, to the arena.

Back to the arena

When Oujirou and Misaki stepped into the blinding lights of the arena, people in the crowds were screaming their names. Misaki noticed some groups of people waving a 'OUJIROU' sign and another holding 'I LOVE THE PRINCE OF ANGELIC LAYER'.

Another ridicoulous sign was 'MIHARA OUJIROU IS MY HUSBAND'. Now, being the understanding and tolerating girlfriend Misaki is, she didn't get mad. She just smiled amusely at the thought.

She saw some of her own signs with 'SUZUHARA MISAKI IS THE BEST'. 'MISAKI IS MY FRIEND'. That one might not be true. She haven't met any of her fans before. Well, she has at Eriol Academy with the upper and lower classmen as her fans. But none of her friends are fans of her.

'WILL BE MY GIRLFRIEND, MISAKI?'. A similar one was 'DUMP MIHARA OUJIROU, MISAKI'. Misaki was taken back by that. She never knew that she had admirers. But she won't part with Oujirou for the world.

She was startled when Oujirou pulled her towards the playing field. The announcer came to them and said, "Won't the both of you please step into the seats. The audience is getting anxious."

The two dues nodded. They went separate ways and when the announcer had cried for the match to begin, both of the dues toss their battle doll gently in the air. Hikaru's head flew back as she entered the ring and landed professionally, yet gracefully on the platform. On the opposite side, Wizard entered with the utmost swiftness. He entered with an air of a stoic and rigde coldness aura around him.

Now that both of the infamous angels have landed in the ring, both of them, like other angels are controlled by their dues. So Hikaru can't retaliate nor resist. The same with Wizard. That shouldn't be too hard, since Wizard and Oujirou have be partners for years now.

Hikaru stared at Wizard with a blank look on her face but inside, she was looking at him with sadness. She didn't realize it but Wizard was actually pushing her away. He didn't want her to know he was in love with her nor want her to be near him because he would start saying ridicoulous words and stumbling. Especially if he always tries not to say his petty excuses.

Oujirou started the first move by having Wizard aim a punch towards Hikaru. Misaki reacted in time and flipped in the air. Both dues began to move their angels with much strong and perfect concentration towards the fight. Neither of them wanted to lose. Nor do they want to fight against eachother. But they have to put aside their differences and make a move.

They can't refuse to fight their opponent, or the judges would just have to revoked their names from the compeition. No dues would want that. Now that we are finished explaining, the fight between Hikaru and Wizard have lasted for about 30 minutes already ( Sorry, but I don't know how long are Angelic Fights so I'll just say that they've been fighting for about 30 minutes. Can someone from out there tell me how long are Angelic Fights? I will gratefully appreciated it )

Wizard was trying not to lean into her body because then he'll get the 'feeling' again. So he settled with punches and kicks. Hikaru did the same because whatever fighting technique suits her. As they were fighting, Wizard and Hikaru somehow got so close together that, the both of them felt an electric tingle sizzle through their body.

Unknown to them, Misaki and Oujirou's head jolted a little back when their angels came into contact with eachother. Like as if they sense that Wizard and Hikaru have this kind of undiscovered love bond. When most angels fall in love, having the feeling of an undescribable vibe run through their bodies are mostly unheard of.

But after that, Wizard and Hikaru stayed even farther. Surely they know what they felt for eachother. The both of them were nearly tossed out of the ring numerous times but always found a way to get back in the game. But the ending score resulted in Hikaru winning by close points.

Misaki sighed in relief. Her head was covered in sweats from the heat of the lights above her. They were gleaming even more down on her even without the protection of the seat she had sat on. She removed her visor and her eyes came into contact with the sudden blinding lights shining down on her eye temple.

Oujirou was in the same state. But he wasn't going to fall over. He walked over to Misaki and she gave him a tired, bright smile. Even if she was tired, she still have to force her tiredness away.

The announcer had them shake hands. Then the announcer declared Suzuhara Misaki the winner to this year's International Angelic Layer Tournament's winner. He handed her the gold colored trophy with ribbons cascading down from each handle. Also with the Angelic Layer symbol etched on the trophy.

After hearing Oujirou's encouragement to go up there and her friends cheering her on, she felt better already. Misaki placed Hikaru in the trophy and lifted it in the air.

Shuuko watched from below at her daughter with such proudness. She knew that Misaki could win. She was her daughter after all.

When the announcer interupted the audience's cheering, he declared that they were going to do something different this year for the end of the tournament. He then surprisingly, pointed at Oujirou and Misaki and said that the couple would be performing a show with their angels.

"What?"Misaki said in disbelief.

"We weren't informed of this,"Oujirou said as quietly as possible to the announcer.

When he said that, the announcer's expression reverted to guiltness. "Ichirou-san said that it would be a surprise for you both. He said something about a present for you and Suzuhara-san's relationship.". He was clearly a little shakened up because now Oujirou was staring at him with immense coldness in his eyes.

Oujirou turned his head and scanned the crowd for his scheming older **brother**. There! He found him up on the control simulation room, where they operate the angels. His brother was smiling at him slyly and waving to him.

Oujirou growled. How were they ever related?! Then he made an unintelligent 'huh' when Misaki tugged his hand. He turned towards Misaki and she was looking at him with deep concern. She had lefted her trophy to her mother.

"Is something the matter, Oujirou?"she asked.

Oujirou relaxed. "No, I'm fine. Let's just put on show for everyone."

Misaki's facial expression reverted to a confused one. "But how? We didn't know about this until today."

"Yes, but we'll figure something out."

Misaki nodded. They retreated to their respective seats and placed on the pink visor again. They gently threw their angels through the air and their angels became alive once more. Hikaru and Wizard had overheard and knew fully well that they have to be in contact again.

Hikaru didn't quite believe the tingling feeling of a shock between them because Wizard have already love someone else. She knew that it wasn't her. To have this undescrible feeling, the angels have to be in very much deep love for eachother. You could say soulmates, if you wish. For an angel to choose a soulmate, it takes many chances for the chooser to think this through. It won't come to them instantaneously. Of course it had taken Hikaru many times to think about it but at the end, she was sure that she loved Wizard.

To be with your soulmate, you are forever bound.

Perfomance

Misaki wasn't too sure about giving a performance for the crowd, especially when she didn't have enough time to be prepare. She was also frightened that she might do something wrong and leave Oujirou in embarassment.

Oujirou smiled knowingly at Misaki and knew that she was worried. He gave her a reassurace smile and it meant that 'it would be alright'.

Both of the dues cleared their mind and only focused on the 'performance' for their fans. Something strange always occurs whenever Oujirou and Misaki are partners in Angelic Layer. They always seem to know how to balance their angel's moves and come into sync with the movements. So it won't be a surprise this time.

Hikaru and Wizard started the show by doing some partnershiping acrobaticing. Hikaru flipped through the air and adding a twist to it and Wizard caught her. The announcer had set up an acrobatic course for the two angels. So Hikaru and Wizard were hanging on ribbons and Hikaru leaped through the air and Wizard caught her hands. Then he swung her. She landed on her feet gracefully and bowed. Wizard untangled himself from the complicated knot and landed on his feet just the same.

The crowd was going wild now as Misaki and Oujirou manuvered some more. There were music on and Wizard and Hikaru began to dance in syncronization. It was a fast tempo but the two champion angels didn't lose their grip.

Wizard was sweating inside as well as Oujirou. 'This is the stupidest thing ever. If Ichirou-san wants to torment Oujrou, why must he do this to me as well?'. Wizard thought as his arms and feet moved faster towards the beat of the music.

'It's not that bad, Wizard-san. Don't be pesstimistic about this. It's actually kind of fun.' Hikaru said her angelic voice cut through his thoughts.

Wizard loosened up a bit after hearing her voice. 'Frankly, I'm tired.'

He heard Hikaru giggled. 'Me too. But look at everyone out on the seats, they look so happy to see us do this.'

Wizard smiled his rare smile to himself. 'You always think of others before yourself'

'Really? I just want everyone to be happy' she said in a surprised tone. She could tell that Wizard was smiling. She grinned to herself. At least he's happy and I helped a little.

'You should smile more often.' came her short comment.

Wizard was takened back. Hikaru gasped a little and mentally covered her mouth. She didn't mean to think that at loud to him.

'I-I-I-I'm s-sorry. I didn't mean to voice out my comment.'she said timidly.

'It's okay.' he said. Maybe he should smile more often.

Then he heard Hikaru's small, almost unheard of, sigh. "That's a relief. I didn't want to anger you. I can tell you are angry towards me already."

Wizard knew that Hikaru was a little naive but this was one of the significant traits he loved about her. But he didn't expect her to catch on so soon about him avoiding her. "I'm not angry at you".

"I thought you were. You were always avoiding me. I wanted to talk to you but I couldn't find a chance. I thought that we were friends."she said except she didn't know how much her words means to him.

Wizard's cold wall around himself began to lift as he felt his heart breaking at those words. Friends? She doesn't think of him more than that. Life can be so crude. At least he can be close to her.

The performance continued on and the two angels ended with Hikaru jumping in the air with her wings out. With red shimmering dusts raining down on the playing field. Also when Wizard were on the ribbon ropes and making extonishing yet dangerous acrobatics through the air. The two dues then had their angels land on their feet and bowed.

The crowd gave the two pair an outburst of ovation as the two dues and their angels had finished with their outstanding performance.

Misaki smiled at the crowd. Maybe this wasn't a bad idea after all. Oujirou felt his heart warmed up from seeing Misaki smile. At least his baka onii-chan didn't leave his Misaki in depression. The two once again, stepped out and yet another around of ovation began.

The announcer sighed in relief and nervousness. At least now Mihara-san isn't infuriated anymore. He didn't want that to happen again. He need to get better pay for his job. Especially dealing with Mihara Oujirou.

When Hikaru stood up from her bow, she turned towards Wizard and said, "It wasn't that bad, right? It was really fun. Don't you think so?".

After hearing her chirpy voice, he said in a relaxed tone, "It was okay."

Hikaru smiled fondly and knew that coming from Wizard, that was a lot.

With the ovation dimenundoed to silence, Oujirou and Misaki picked up their dolls and went back to the waiting room.

Waiting Room

When Misaki and Oujirou stepped in throught the door, Ringo launched herself into a hug with Misaki. "That was a really good performance, Misaki-chan!"

"Thank you, Ringo-chan. Really."she said.

"How do you two do that?"Arisu asked as she looked from Misaki to Oujirou.

Misaki tilted her head at an angle, indicating her confusion. "Do what?"

"Interact with your angels together perfectly and no slips. Balance during the performance." she said as she shook her head in disbelief.

"I don't know. We just do. We have this sort of.....um....huh.... What is that word, Oujirou?"she asked as she pondered through more.

"Bond?"he said suggestively.

Misaki nodded. "A little like a **bond**, I guess.".

"Wizard and Hikaru looked so cute together while dancing."Ringo squealed.

"They look alike,yes. But cute?"Oujirou said.

Sai slapped her forehead. "You really are dense, Oujirou-kun."

"You just don't get the language of the feminine"Madoka said as she smiled along.

Oujirou just stared oddly at the ladies around him. Then Misaki laughed. "It's okay, Oujirou. I don't really get them sometimes too.".

" Now, how should we celebrate Misaki-chan's victory?" Kaede said as she glasped her hands together.

As they were talking, they had lefted their angels on the coffee table on their right. The angels were remaining as silent and unmoving as possible. They would make the tinest movement once in awhile so their joints won't be too stiff to move.

All the while, they were congratulating Hikaru on her success. Hikaru was red in the face. She was flushed by the compliments that were given to her and the embarassment of her redden face. So far, Wizard hadn't said anything to her yet.

Out of the corner of his eyes, he looked at his dues and his soulmate, Misaki-san. Why couldn't he talk freely to Hikaru like what Oujirou did to Misaki? His personality? His feelings? Or was it his fear of love? Or the fear of rejection from Hikaru?

He don't know. Probably his fear of rejection from Hikaru. He doesn't know how to act around the person he loves. Does everyone have this problem when they fall in love?

Hee Hee! Wizard has some problems that **he **must solve on his own. Let's see what happens next time. Also I appreciate reviewers who view this story. **AS WELL AS** my absense for two months. Gomen nasai. I'll explain what happen when I reload my Perfect Xmas story. Has something to do with I'm kinda mad at their deseicion but kind of grateful too. Kawaiignidgirl


	4. Fall into your arms

**Two Different Worlds**

A/N-Hello to everyone in the world! This is the official fourth chapter of Two Different Worlds. I'm sure that some of you are anxious to hear about the next thing that's coming up, aren't you? Well, here it is now. Enjoy!

**Chapter 4:**

Cefairo

The day in Cefairo was as usual. No grey clouds but of magnificent colorful lights piercing through the atmosphere. There were lanes running aimlessly through and out of the beautiful and peaceful land. Angels flying from every direction possible and a couple of children playing through the air which was filled with delightful squeals and sounds.

We now spot a pink hair young, female angel practicing kendo in a sparring room. (I know that this sounds a little like what the 'Hikaru' in Magic Knight Rayearth. So I won't be surprised if someone told me so)

Hikaru's eyes were concentrated on her kendo stick as she swung it a couple of times in the routine. A thin bead of sweat trailed down on the side of her head. She was breathing heavily when she twisted her body and stick in hand to create a perfect form. Hikaru has been doing kendo since she was created. She had a remarkable talent for it that she was quickly put into the advanced level of the school.

Back then, unbeknownst to her, Wizard was the captain of the advanced kendo team. He had met Hikaru already before she had joined. He was a prejudice and cold person to her back when she started. He believed that females weren't capable to do kendo. So very few female angels were on the team. Hikaru had to prove him wrong, so she challenged him to a fight.

If she wins, she would be allow to join the team. If she loses, she would remove herself from this school. Only to focus on Angelic fighting. But since she had joined the team, she had beat him. Wizard was struck with diebelief.

His block of ice heart had melted when he got to know her and he seemed more loosened up. That was when he started to feel something for her in the lines of love.

There are only two females on the team, Hikaru and Ying. Ying is an angel who has a little girl appearance. Her dues, Mei, is a outgoing and ditzy kind of girl. The reason that Ying was a child is because even if Mei herself is a teenager, her heart was still much like a child. Mei had wanted Ying to look like what she felt inside of her heart. Ying had a slightly angular face and long black hair that was tied in loose pigtails. Her eyes were drowning in green pools of mischeviousness.

Though she was young, she was able to beat Wizard. Barely. Eventually, her playfulness came through until the very end. Hikaru have always found joy in sparring with her little friend. Ying had even dubbed Hikaru as her onee-chan.

Despite Wizard's actions and words toward angels, he cared somewhat deeply for Ying, as if she was his little sister. Though he would scold her at times when her playfulness is disturbing him or going too far.

Today, as Hikaru was practicing her forms to warm up, Ying quietly stepped into the room with light footsteps. She was behind Hikaru in three strides. She slowly raised her hands up and brought them down but-

"What are you doing, Ying?" A cold yet stern voice had cut through the air.

Hikaru turned around and to see her adolescent friend in a rather strange position and Wizard with a disapproving look on his face as his arms were crossed over his chest.

Ying pouted and waved her arms around indignantly. "Wizard-sama! You ruined my fun!"

Hikaru giggled at her friend's cute expression. "It's alright, Ying. You'll have a lot more opportunties in the future." Then she lowered to Ying's ear and said in a hush voice,"You can try to scare Wizard-san too."

Ying giggled and said, "Uh huh"

Wizard looked from right to left to the two female angels with blinking eyes. How can they laugh so much in one day? He didn't quite understand how their mind works. Female species are mysterious and difficult to understand.

Hikaru then reverted her gaze to Wizard. She had heard news about a new student entering the kendo class. A female. That was strange. Wizard wasn't very keen on taking female students. It was hard for Ying and her to be accepted. This angel must have high expectations.

Wait! High expectations? Could it be? She stared even harder at Wizard as if observing for any signs of her prediction to be proven correct. Could this female angel be the one that Wizard loves? Like what he told everyone in the truth game that Alice had persuaded them to play that many nights ago.

It was possible. But how would she act around the angel if her theory was true? She couldn't even look at her.

"Wizard-san?"

Wizard looked straight ahead of him and gazed into Hikaru's eyes. He saw a mix of emotions in her ruby red eyes. Most of all was fear and confusion. Why would she be afraid? "Yes, Hikaru?"

Hikaru opened her mouth to speak but then closed it. She wasn't sure if it was the right thing to ask him about. He could be offended by the fact that a female angel was entering the academy without having to challenge him first. She didn't want him to feel embarrassed.

_She's hesitating. Why does she look so nervous? Could it be about the new student coming? _Wizard thought as he kept his unwavering gaze on the ruby eyed angel.

"...Well,"Hikaru said as the word was left hanging, "Is there really a new student coming?"

"Yes. Her name is Kaori. I wasn't the one to make the choice. The principal of this academy suggested her. He said that I shouldn't challenge her like what I usually do to female angels. She is unexpectedly on our level of kendo, Hikaru."Wizard said, "And no, I do not know how she was able to bypass my regulations."

Hikaru nodded numbly.

Ying watched this exchange between the two older angels in silence. She could see that Wizard-sama was angry that the sponsor isn't following his expectations for his advance kendo team. Hikaru-san looked afraid all of a sudden. She didn't know what. Hikaru-san and her were the only female students in the whole academy.

**A Few Days Later**

_Tick Tock_

_Tick Tock_

_Why wouldn't it go faster? _Hikaru said as she fumed in her mind. Everyone was expecting the **special **student to come today. Hikaru was really curious to know who it was. She was glancing at the clock from time to time. In the process, her stances weren't very good because she wasn't concentrating.

_Tick Tock _

_Tick Tock_

_Tick Tock_

_Tick Tock_

_Tick Tock_

**Finally! **The long hand had struck 12. It's three o'clock in the afternoon now. Misaki was still at school so she won't be suspecting her battle doll be missing, right? The wooden double doors were burst opened. In came the principal of the academy,Yasame-sama, with an angel with lovely lavendar locks and blue-violet eyes. She was wearing the traditional advanced level gi of the academy, white with a black sash and etched with silver dragons lining.

Everyone in the academy wears this. Except the sensei. Wizard wasn't the only sensei in the academy. He was the sensei of the most advanced students. His gi was dark blue with a white sash and the head of a silver wolf head on the front.

"Wizard-sensei! I'm sure you remember that our academy have a new student. Kaori has already learned the challenging techniques of kendo. I am **sure** that she will meet up to your potential. Just how Hikaru-san and Ying-san have. I also don't expect you challenging her to one of your duels and for knowing that she is female. Well, then, Kaori, do you have anything to say." he asked as he turned his full attention to the lavendar head angel.

Kaori fixed Wizard with an intense gaze. She bowed and said,"I hope to meet up to your standards, Sensei."

Wizard didn't move nor spoke. He just stared at his new student with his average, intensify gaze. "I expect you to meet up to my full potential."he said finally.

"I assure you, I **will**" she added firmly.

Yasame-sama then lefted when knowing that everything would be fine, or so he thought.

End of the Day

Hikaru stripped off her gi and placed it in her bag so she would be able to rid away the sweat it had. She lifted up her head and pondered. Kaori wasn't that bad of a person. She hadn't been as quiet as Hikaru had expected she would be. She had thought of her personality as quiet after she talked with Wizard. But maybe she was wrong.

Kaori was more of a, as you can call, an **outgoing** type of person but determined. Ying and her had talked to Kaori and found that she was also a somewhat private person. She stepped into her shoes. She took the elevator down to the lobby and immediately stepped out, before the automatic door would close on her.

"Hikaru!"

Hikaru turned her head around in confusion. Wizard, with his t-shirt and khakis, walked up to her.(_What did you expect him to do? Run up to her? This is **Wizard **we are talking about)_ Hikaru was taken back. Why would Wizard want? Class was over.

Before she knew it, Wizard appeared in front of her without knowing. "What is it, Wizard-san?" she asked as she shifted her bag nervously.

"We can walk while we talk."he said swiftly as he began to walk and lefted Hikaru on her spot in utter confusion.

Hikaru numbly nodded and then realised that Wizard was ahead of her already. Hikaru walked faster to catch up to Wizard. When she had caught up, she walked in a steady pace. An immense silence hung in the air. Hikaru gulped. _This is so nervebreaking._

Wizard finally broked the silence by stopping abruptly and turning his full attention to Hikaru.

"What do you think of Kaori?"

Hikaru cocked her head in confusion and a thoughtful look spread through her face. Which in Wizard's opinion was utterly adorable. _Do I like her? Hate her? Neutral? Okay? _Hikaru unconsiously nodded her head and came back to reality.

"I think she's okay. But she acts like a private person. But **outgoing** but determined. She has a fair enough chance to have your approval, Wizard-san. She is a very good fighter." Hikaru said as she lifted her pointer finger to her chin and narrowed her eyes in concentration. Then she broked in a little giggle. "Ying-chan thinks Kaori-san is strange though"

The corners of Wizard's mouth quirked up when he heard about Ying and that Hikaru smiled. Her smile lit up her whole face and even he had trouble not returning the favor. "Well, I'm sure your observations are correct. Thank you, Hikaru. Where are you going to go now?"

"I'm going back to my apartment. Would you like to come and sit, Wizard-san?"Hikaru asked. She didn't really expect Wizard to say _yes _for knowing how busy his schedule is.

"Sure."came his short response.

"Well, okay then. Do you want to fly there? It's faster."Hikaru said nervously.

Wizard nodded as his feet were starting to lift from the ground. (Does anyone know if he has wings? I don't think that I will add wings to him in my story.)Hikaru's white and red tinted wings sprouted from her back and she was taking flight as well.

**Hikaru's Apartment**

Hikaru landed gently and silently when her shoes touched her balcony floor. She got her key out and slid it into the slot. The balcony doors beeped which indicates access. Hikaru pushed lightly on the door and allowed the blue hair angel entered as well.

While Hikaru was busying herself with closing the turning door, Wizard took this chance to look at her apartment. The colors and details were just what Hikaru would do. But his observations were cut short when Hikaru called to him.

"Wizard-san, would you like some tea?" she asked as she prepared herself to about going into the kitchen. She didn't think that Wizard would drink too much of soda. She would. She knew that he preferred tea instead.

"Yes, thank you"he said.

"No problem."

And with that, she stroded into the kitchen to brew some jasmine tea. One of her favorites.

**Living Room**

Wizard was sitting lazily on the white couch that Hikaru had in her small living room. One hand propped on his head and the elbow was sitting on the arm of the sofa. He could smell some wonderfully scented tea and vanilla swirled to make an exotic, yet beautiful smell. He intook in the scent some more so that it lingered in his mind.

He could hear shuffling feet against the ceramic tile floor in the kitchen. Hikaru came into the living room with an adorable cream colored apron and matching slippers. "I thought that since I had extra ingredients, I could bake a cake. It won't take that long. But if you need to go soon..."she said trailing off. She looked uncertainly at him.

Wizard smiled. "No, I'm not in a rush"

"Phew! I was hoping you'll say that."Hikaru said as she brought her hand to her chest,"Would you like to watch t.v while that cake is baking?".

"Sure".

Hikaru walked over to the t.v. and picked up the remote. She pressed 'power' and the news of Cefairo came to image. "Now you won't be bored."Hikaru declared as she walked back to the kitchen.

She mustn't have noticed this but a corner of the rug was in disarray. She slipped and was about to fall backwards onto the rug. She expected a _clunk _or at least **_pain_** to her head. She, uncertain, opened her right eye and found that she was stopped. Instead of coldness meeting her, she felt instantly warm and comfortable. She opened her other eye and saw a strong and firm chest supporting her back. Wizard's chest.

She turned around and was staring directly in his eyes. Those deep, endless ocean blue eyes. Even since she had met him, she was mesmerized by his eyes. Was this why he had so many fan girls? Do they get hypnotized by his eyes? She didn't know. She began to search through emotions in his eyes as if looking for one she was hoping for. She saw through the stoic and cold angel everyone expected him to be. But instead she could easily read off from his eyes that he was lonely. Without love. Strange enough, when she began to talk to him more, that loneliness faded little by little, day by day.

Wizard didn't know what just had happened. All he could remember was hearing Hikaru's suprised shriek and the next thing he knew, he was staring at ruby jeweled eyes. Shining with hope and love. Happiness and fullness. Opposite of what he is. She was light and he was dark. His eyes shown lonliness and a wall separating him from everyone else. Her eyes shown happiness and love. Pure innocence. But looking into her eyes even more, he could feel that throbbing heart inside of him somewhere starting to beat back to life.

**Shing!**

Hikaru and Wizard both awoke from their trance when they heard the kettle with tea in it declared that it was time to turn off the stove. "Oh no! The tea's going to burn!" Hikaru quickly shot out of Wizard's warm and inviting arms to turn back to the task of not to burn the tea.

"**D&!**" he cursed. It was just perfect! If it wasn't for that stupid kettle. He massaged his temples and count back from 10. _-6, 5,4,3,2,1_. He took a deep breath and cleared his mind. He heard sounds of metal clanging onto eachother. Hikaru came back with two slices of cake on little plates. She had two cups with tea and the pitcher for the tea on a tray.

She began to separately arranged the items on her tray. While she was doing this, she was only focused on her current job placing down the tea and cake on the table neatly. Wizard was watching her until Hikaru woked him from his reverie and asked, "How much sugar?"

"What did you say?" he said bewildered.

"How much sugar would you like in your tea?"she asked again, slowly.

"I can do it myself."he said. He reached out his hand to open the lid of the container which holds the sugar but his fingers slipped. A white mound of sugar spilled from the porcelin(sp?) container and onto the glass table top.

Wizard and Hikaru, unintentionally, reached out to clean up the mess. Their fingers touched and both of the angels felt a twinge of warmth spreading through their body. As if just like before when their bodies touched.

Both of them felt what they felt. They intantaneously withdrew their hand by their sides.

"Uh, I apologize for that." Wizard find his situation awkward and he was going to get tongue-tied. _Uh? _He couldn't believe that he actually said _uh_. It wasn't even a word.

"It's-It's alright."Hikaru said shaking her head vigorously. "Would you like to eat the cake now?"

He only nodded. He picked up his fork and dipped it into the soft, creamy surface of the baked sweet. He lifted it to his mouth and an immense warm surgary flavor burst through his mouth. Even when he swallowed it, the taste had still linger in his mouth.

"Is it bad?"she asked, stretching her head closer to him.

"Not at all. It is very delicious, Hikaru." It was true. This was even better than what Ranga baked from last time he was at her penthouse for a meeting.

Hikaru beamed. "You can bring some home if you like. I'll get it in a container.".

And with that, she power-walked into the kitchen. Being jumpy and energetic as well. Wizard smiled fondly. He ate more of the scrumptious cake and before he knew it, it was all gone.

**_Ding Dong_**

**_Ding Dong_**

"Wizard-san! Can you answer the door for my, please" came Hikaru's muffled cry from the kitchen.

Without a response, he stood up and stroded forward to the door of the apartment. Hikaru didn't need a reply to know that Wizard was going to answer the door or not because she could hear his shuffling feet.

Wizard turned the doorknob and opened to reveal Suzuka in her everyday casual clothing in Cefairo. She was carrying a small bag of groceries in her right hand and looked clearly surprised at Wizard's being in front of her. In Hikaru's apartment, no less.

"Wizard? What are you doing here?"she asked.

Wizard didn't know how to react. Was he _visiting? Happened to walk by? Dropped by?_

To his fortune, Hikaru appeared behind him. "Suzuka-chan! Come in. Can you close the door, Wizard-san?".

Suzuka relunctantly was pushed to the living room by Hikaru. "I am so glad you could drop these by, Suzuka-chan." Hikaru said holding the small bag of groceries she had retrieved from Suzuka. Wizard walked back in momentarily and stared at Suzuka quizzically.

"Might I remind you Wizard, that I ask you again. What are you doing here?"Suzuka asked as she looked at Wizard with confusion and suspicion were written in her eyes.

Before Wizard could let out a petty excuse, Hikaru stepped in.

"I offered Wizard-san to come over after kendo lessons, Suzuka-chan. No need to be worried" the small pink haired angel said with reassurance mixed with her tone of speaking.

"It's late, Hikaru. I should be going."Wizard said when he caught a glimpse of the clock hanging on the wall.

"Oh, you're right. Do you really have to go?"she asked with disappointment dipping into her red pools.

"Yes, but...thank for the cake. It was very good."he said with an evident of relunctance in his voice that Suzuka could detect.

"Here, you can just keep the container. I won't want it back."Hikaru said as she thrusted the container with her sweet dish inside.

"Thank you,"Wizard said briskly, picking up his coat from the rack.

And with that, Wizard lefted with the plastic container of cake clutched in his hand.

Suzuka drew her attention from the closed door and saw that Hikaru was looking where she was before, wistfully and forlorn.

"Hikaru?"

"Oh!" Hikaru's eyes suddenly widened at the realization of her friend talking to her.

"What is it, Suzuka-chan?" she asked when she turned her full attention to the mysterious raven headed angel. Hikaru almost knew what Suzuka was about to say. She didn't want Suzuka say that she was worried about her. She detested when someone would fret or be extremely worried over her. It makes her sad and ashame of herself to put any troubles on anyone's shoulders.

"Did you tell him?"

Hikaru's right eyebrow raised at the question. She was confused. Was there something she forgot to tell Wizard. Was it important?

"What do I need to tell Wizard-san?"

Suzuka cracked a little smile at Hikaru's naiveness. "That you love him?"

** End of Chapter**


	5. It's for the best

**Two Different Worlds**

**A/N: ummmmmm... Enjoy the chapter? **

**Chapter 5: It's for the best**

**Cefairo**

The existing enviroment of the park had soft, green covered grass and all the diversities of wild flowers were there for anyone to pick. Gentle, luscious petals were flying through the air. The trees were swaying in the breeze as they lifted their plentiful of flowers arms to attempt to reach the sky.

Blissful and joyful laughter filled through the wonderous place. From young children to elderly angels were present here at the park. For it was the only park in Cefairo. A perfect place to stroll with your beloved as well as to lying on the grass to watch as the shapeshifting-like clouds pass through the sky.

"Hyah!"came the sudden, alerting cry. Behind an immense bush was Hikaru flying swiftly through the air and fighting with an imaginary person at the same time. Perfumed wild red flowers encircled around the rosy-hair fighter. A tree with full bloom gorgeous cherry blossoms stood proudly next to her. The petals of the tree would occasionally flutter off, due to the fact of the light tempest.

Any person could comprehend the fact that this was Hikaru's private sanctuary. Where only **she **knows of its subsistence.

"Hyah!" came her fighting cry again. She thrusted her leg adeptly in front of her and twisted her body 180 degrees to land an attack with her ready hand. A slender line of sweat trailed down her face from the practice she had since morning. She tugged at her angel suit. It was really hot to wear this because after her warm up, the suit was sticking to her body.

Hikaru wiped the sweat along her face and stared at the cherry blossom tree which was spreading its arms out over her head. She placed her pointer and middle finger on her pulse to check its rate. It was beating quite fast. Maybe this was enough of practice for today. She walked slowly to the immensely large tree and sat on it's large root that was lifted from under the grass.

She closed her eyes and simply listened to the rhythm of the trees around her. She opened her eyes this time yet, they were had a look of regret in them. A particular and memorable flashback came flooding back.

_**/Flashback/**_

_"Did you tell him?" came Suzuka's astonishing question. _

_Hikaru's right eyebrow rosed in curiousity. Did she forget to tell Wizard something. Was it important to begin with?_

_"Tell him what?"_

_Suzuka smiled at Hikaru's naiveness. "That you love him?"_

_Hikaru's eyes widened when the most unwanted question she wanted to answer was spokened. She had never suspected anyone would notice her romantic attraction towards the isolated angel. _

_"...How did you know?" came the rosy-colored hair angel's question. Her unruly bangs covered her ruby jeweled orbs so Suzuka couldn't distingushed the fact on Hikaru's emotions at this particular moment. Hikaru's question came out in an inaudible tone. _

_A culpable demeanor spreaded through the sage-like angel. She didn't exactly meant to ask the sudden question now yet, it seemed like the perfect opportunity to her. She had known of Hikaru's affections for the stoic angel for quite sometime now. Suzuka just wants Hikaru to be happy with her the choices she makes and to not regret them. _

_"I figured it out."she replied finally after a moment of heavy silence. _

_"Am I that obvious? If you know, then that means that..."Hikaru trailed off. Unable to continue her statement. _

_That means if Suzuka knew that she has hidden emotions for Wizard, then that means Wizard must know to. As well as the others. What a fool she is! _

_Unbeknownst to Hikaru, silent tears trailed down her face continually. _

_"Hikaru! What's wrong?"Suzuka asked. _

_Hikaru answered with an astonishing act of laughing lightly. She wiped her interminably falling tears and looked at Suzuka with clear evident distress in her crimson pools. _

_"I'm just feeling really silly, that's all. For every thinking of loving someone who would never return the same feeling I want them to. Wizard-san must feel that I'm a fool." Hikaru said in an inaudiable whisper. _

_Suzuka's composed deep violet eyes softened and sympathism spread through. She didn't mean for her energetic and optimistic friend to cry. "Hikaru, you misunderstood me. **I **know about your growing love for Wizard yet, he doesn't know that. I'm not so sure about the other fellow angels though." Suzuka said, attempting to halt her friend's river of weeping tears. _

_Hikaru's head shot up in surprisement. Wizard doesn't know after all? Immediate relief flooded back to the angel again and filling her with happiness in the replacement of sadness. _

_"Do you mean it?"came the rosy-colored hair angel with her question. _

_"Yes, Hikaru. I'm sure Wizard has absolutely **no **clue about this."Suzuka said soothingly and reassuringly. At least, she **thinks **Wizard has absolutely no clue about this. She hopes he doesn't know or it would mean that Suzuka would be backing out on her word. _

_The rosy-colored hair angel's scarlet orbs began to revert back to distress slowly. "Even if he doesn't know, that doesn't stop him from loving another. He had said he loves someone. You heard him? At Ringo-chan's penthouse? That person can't be me. I suspect the new student of the academy to be. _

_Though I can't be sure. I shouldn't be jumping to conclusions. It's not fair to Kaori-san. Yet with all of this, I still can not find the will to confess to him of my affections for him.". _

_Suzuka raised her hand and rubbed it slowly and soothingly against her friend's back as Hikaru's body wracked with sobbing. "Whoever he loves, it's his decision. If it's not you, then he's wrong and foolish for not seeing how much better you are. You are a wonderful person, Hikaru. Don't let this keep you down. Tell him how you feel. A burden would be lifted off of your shoulders. I know that this isn't my usual choice of advice though I know I must say it" Suzuka said as she paused for a moment,"Follow your heart" _

_Hikaru too paused and thought of Suzuka's spoken advice. **Follow my heart**. What does my heart tell me? She closed her eyes and deemed on her feelings for the irreproachable male angel. **What does my heart tell me? **Hikaru thought as she searched through her mind and soul for the answer. _

_Suzuka looked at her friend with an intense gaze and knew that whatever choice Hikaru makes, it would be from her heart. _

_After time had elapsed, Hikaru opened her ruby jeweled pools and told Suzuka firmly, " My heart tells me that I love Wizard. I will tell him about my feelings."_

_Suzuka smiled knowingly and nodded, satisfied with her decision._

**End of Flashback**

So to speak, that is until Hikaru builds up enough courage and determination to do this difficult task. Not an easy thing to do. Confessing one's love to someone could leave you happy or heartbroken at the ending result of the confession.

_Does he love me? _That was the one question she was yearning to discover. A hint, a sign, a gesture, **anything! **She is just desperate to know.The rosy-haired angel reopened her ruby pools and left the park without a word said.

**Cefairo**

"Ow!"

"Sorry!"

"I still think that this was a ridiculous idea! Why don't we just let them work this out, that's how it **should **be handled."

"Oh, c'mon, Suzuka! Stop being a bore. We have to do something to help them."

"This was your idea, Ranga!"

"I know! Aren't I so smart?"

An exasperated sigh came from the violet haired angel.

It appears that a couple of female angels are scheming behind Wizard and Hikaru's back to try to get them together. Or in their case, **meddling **in with their business and Suzuka is firmly against that.

** Hikaru's POV**

The calming hues of colors in the daylight of Cefairo was utterly beautiful to describe. I walked absent-mindedly through the vast land of the sand around me. I could feel the soft grains of sand between my barefooted toes. I wonder what Blanc-chan wanted. She had asked suddenly to meet her at Serenity Beach.

Serenity Beach. It's one of the most beautifulest landmark that makes Cefairo famous. Unlike other oceans, Serenity Ocean is the calmest one. Once in awhile, people prefer here for swimming than the other water spots in the land. The water rises slowly and then back down. Friendly ocean creatures make this place their home and nobody minds.

The most astounding part about Serenity Beach is that it's floating in the sky and supported back an immense piece of cloud. That was the reason why Serenity Beach was dubbed for it's nickname-Ocean in the Sky.

I love this place. The wind picked up and blew tendrils of my short pink hair as I relished the mild breeze against my face.

** Wizard's POV**

I frowned when the strong gale from behind me blew my hair in my face. I was flying through the skies of Cefairo to get to Serenity Beach because Suzuka had asked to speak with me about a problem with Hikaru. I agreed immediately before thinking twice about the situation. Though when Suzuka told me to meet her, I could read guilt and reluctance in her amethyst eyes.

If there was a dilemma on Hikaru's part, I would rush to help her. Now that I think about it, I'm acting foolish. But that's what I've been doing the whole time when I realized I love her. I flew with much agility until Serenity Beach came into view. Love is a crazy thing.

** Normal POV**

Wizard's mind took in the beautiful surroundings of the beach but was surprised to spot a rosy-headed angel down on the beach. _Hikaru? _he thought perplexed. Shouldn't Suzuka be here? Nonetheless, he landed on his feet just the same.

Hikaru jolted her head a little when hearing the rush of wind blowing behind her. _Blanc? _she thought, expecting her porcelain angel friend from behind. Though we all know that she is mistaken. Standing behind her was Wizard with an unreadable expression upon his face. "Wizard-san?"Hikaru inquired. Blanc hadn't said anything about Wizard being here.

"I presume you have been expecting someone else."he said evenly.

Hikaru lifted a delicate, left eyebrow confusely. "Well, yes...I was expecting Blanc-chan because she had told me I was to meet her at Serenity Beach."

Wizard's face turned grim and unhumorly. "Really? I was told the same thing by Suzuka." Hikaru gulped silently to herself. Wizard's normally monotone, calm voice as dropped with a hint of danger blended in.

"I smell a rat."

Hikaru intaked an inaudible gasp. "You don't mean...? Are you saying that they did this on purpose?". Wizard gave barely a nod. The rosy-haired angel scoured her mind for why her friends would do this. Though she couldn't come up with anything.

Despite their situation, Wizard had to smile at Hikaru's adorable naiveness to this. Then his grin darkened to a frown. He knew the reason why they had done this. They wanted him to profess his love for Hikaru. He sighed frustratingly. Do they have to step into his business? Especially if it involves **his **Hikaru. What they're doing would only make this worse.

"Don't fret over the reason why they did this, Hikaru. I know why."he said. Hikaru immediately stopped her pondering and looked at Wizard with her innocent, ruby orbs. His heart thudded quickly in his chest. He didn't think he could breathe for a moment. Her eyes were hynotising him to do whatever it pleases. To kiss her.

"Why, Wizard-san?" she inquired, having no idea the reason was to hook them up.

It took everything in him to stop himself from making a desicion that would affect his life. He quickly looked away from her alluring eyes and answered slowly, "It's... complicated to understand, Hikaru.". He drawled that out unsurely. If he told her the real reason, she would start to ask more questions and that would lead to his feelings for her.

Hikaru relunctantly nodded her head. She was dense to certain objectives but she could tell that Wizard had more to tell that he was not going to say. Not that she would want to pressure him into saying. She thought harder on the problem at hand and realization struck her hard.

_Suzuka-chan did this on purpose! Then Wizard must have somehow found out that I'm in love with him. Okay, calm down Hikaru. You could be wrong. But...there is no other explanation. None of the girls would tell him. _Hikaru sighed defeatedly at herself inaudibly. _Am I that transparent and obvious?_

While she was worrying out of her mind, Wizard had instinctively noticed her nervous motions and gestures. He took a deep breath. _Just tell her. How hard can this be?_ he thought as he prepared himself to confess his undying love to her._ On second thought, it would be extremely hard._

"Hikaru,"he said, hoping to revert her attention away from her mind.

"Yes, Wizard-san?"Hikaru immediately stopped her silent ranting with herself and became attentive to him.

"I lo-" A light gale blew behind him and a landing of soft padded feet was what he heard. He turned to find his newly enrolled student from his kendo class standing behind him. "Kaori,"he said.

"Hello, sensei, Hikaru-san."she replyed. What unnerved Wizard mostly about her was that there was a triumphant smirk upon her lips. Wizard's glacier blue gaze never faltered once from her movements. His eyes hardened further. Why in all places would she be here right now?

"Why are you here, Kaori?"he asked steadily. He knew that she wasn't here by **_accident_**. Kaori is a smart person and he could tell by her actions that she was in some sort of ...**planning.** From her haughty composure, it didn't need a genius to see that she wasn't here for a regular stroll around Serenity Beach.

She placed a sugary, innocent grin on her face when she saw his eyes were, in any moment, going to completely freeze over. "I was just placed in Cefairo and I heard that Serenity Beach was famous for its spectacular view. I just came to look for myself. Though,...I hadn't expect you sensei and Hikaru-san to be here.".

Wizard's whole self frozed. He narrowed his eyes dangerously. _What is she playing at? _From Kaori's tone, it was like she was going to spread gossip about the nonexsiting relationship between him and Hikaru. "What are you inquiring?" Anyone could tell that his voice was mixed with steel.

"Nothing that would become threatening to you, sensei. I wouldn't **dare**."she said.

**Eavesdropping angels**

"Who is that?"Blanche inquired softly.

"I'm not sure. But...she called Wizard-kun sensei so she must be the new female student that Hikaru-chan had spoken of from before."Alice suggested.

"I don't know who she is but I **know **that she's up to no good"Shirehime whispered steadily. She could tell by Kaori's actions and words that she wasn't pure. No angel is evil. Though Kaori has a somewhat deceitful and cunning character.

"She definitely has a thing for tall, dark, and handsome."Ranga said as she continued to watch the scene unfolding in front of her.

All of the other angels nodded in agreement.

**Hikaru**

The rosy-haired angel didn't know how or why Kaori had knew that they were present on Serenity Beach but someone who was blind could see that she was here on purpose. With each passing moment, she recognized Wizard was about to reveal his quiet anger. From each word he said, it was steely and frigid cold.

Out of the corner of her eye, she could see that it was time to leave for Earth. "Wizard-san, we must go back to Earth. Misaki-san is coming for home any time now. Excuse us, Kaori-san."she said evenly. Wizard nodded and both of them took off in the air.

Kaori stared at the two disappearing forms in the sky with a winning smirk on her face. "My, my, you're running out of time, Wizard. I suggest you to hurry."

(A/N Note: This is a great place to leave a cliffhanger but since I left you guys enduring those long months of waiting, I'll be nice and continue on.)

**Earth **

The obscure, void portal formed and allowed enough space for the two angels to step through. They have arrived in Misaki's room. Oujirou had placed Wizard in his girlfriend's room, **on purpose**, before taking Misaki out for dinner. He knew that it would be more **convinent**(sp?).

Wizard's monotone exterior form walked calmly out of the portal while Hikaru's downcast, confused form followed afterword. The portal closed until it reached to a dot on a wall and disappeared. None of them spoke a word. The silence was heavy in the air and both of them were very aware to that.

"Wizard-san?" Hikaru broke the silence. Wizard abruptly tensed when she uttered his name. He knew immediately that Hikaru wanted to know what had been going on between the duration of him and Kaori. He had been thinking and thinking about this all along from the trip back to Earth. From the lavendar haired angel's tone, Wizard find spreading a rumor about him and Hikaru was a definite.

His eyes were closed in considering his options with this difficult situation. If he confesses, Kaori would surely spread a preposterous rumor. Worse yet was that he is Hikaru's kendo sensei and she is one of his best kendo students. People would find them having this kind of relationship outrageous. Another reason why he shouldn't tell her his feelings for her is that he's afraid of her rejecting him. He was scared of if they **do **have a relationship and something goes wrong, he won't be able to bear the pain.

His eyes opened and his decision was made final. "Yes, Hikaru?"

Hikaru inclined her head in bewilderment. His tone was **different **that usual. His tone hung with frigidness and mono. His voice was like how he sounded like when they first met. He had hostality and somewhat **dislike **for her. He sounded like he thought of her like an **opponent**.

Hikaru shooked off the fear and curiousity creeping up towards her. "Well,... I was wondering what did you want to say to me before Kaori-san had come.?".

"It was nothing of importance." He swallowed the remark rising up in his throat to tell her he loved her. _This has to be done. I **can't **love you, Hikaru. _Wizard thought as he closed his eyes, grimacing. _We would just be hurt at the end. It's for the best. _His back was turned from her so she couldn't see his facial expression.

Hikaru frowned defiantly. She wasn't that gullible to know that he **indeed** had something to tell her. She reminisced when he was about to tell her before Kaori interupted. His voice was...fidgety. Unlike Wizard's usual character.

"Alright then."she said finally as she kept observing Wizard's form, as if expecting something miraculous would appear and show her the truth.

**Later at Night-Suzuhara Residence**

_Deep breath, Hikaru. You can do this. You have to do this sometime. _Hikaru told herself reassuringly. Despite Wizard's sudden attitude change, Athena had reminded her to give Misaki the knowledge of Cefairo and that battle dolls are quite real. So, that's what Hikaru was doing now. She was in an upright position on Misaki's bed. Her dues was taking a shower and humming a cheerful tune in the bathroom which echoed through.

She waited...

waited...

waited...

until Misaki had decided to step out of the now filled with steam bathroom. "Ah...that was most definitely refreshing, Hikaru. I could've stayed in the shower for more additional hours but I remembered that I had to finish writing my research paper."she ended that with a sheepish smile on her face.

Even though Misaki hasn't required the knowledge of angels being able to be mobilized and speak, she had always had this feeling that they could understand. That's why she talks to Hikaru constantly. Unbeknownst that Hikaru could comprehend the situation.

Misaki ran her hands through her almost dried locks and sat down on her desk to start the computer up. She waited for the computer to upload and went to the program she wanted to type her paper on. Misaki looked attentively at the screen as she begun typing with her nimble fingers.

Hikaru looked at Misaki from the corner of her eye and turned towards her. As if seeing the movement, Misaki turned her head to Hikaru's direction. "Hikaru? Hmm.. I thought I saw something. Probably nothing."she murmured to herself as she resumed to typing.

"It was something, Misaki-san."

Misaki immediately turned her full attention to the voice who had spoken up. Her blue crystaline orbs scoured the room for the source of the unannouced visitor. Not really **unannounced **actually. _Who could it be? No one's in this room except for Hikaru and I. _Misaki thought and that thought triggered her curiousity. She turned her view on her rosy-hair warrior battle doll.

For a second, Misaki thought that Hikaru's eyes became more alive and vivid. The most astonishing Misaki thought that she'll never see was Hikaru's lips were moving, "It was me.". The champion dues didn't utter a single word. She was completely speechless. How in the world-!

Misaki narrowed her eyes in bewilderment and asked slowly, carefully, "What?"

Hikaru sighed deeply. She has confirmed her theory. Misaki finds this hard to believe in. She began to stand, while Misaki's eyes widened to its limit. Her wings formed on her shoulder blades and she became eye level with her dues. "Is this more convincing?".

"What- how- when- I don't understand! How is it possible for you to become..."Misaki paused and pondered on which right word to say. I mean, come on, she was **talking **with her angel and it was responding. How was she suppose to react? This was a normal reaction. But wait! If Hikaru is a living, moving, talking, and breathing being-then won't the other battle dolls be as well? Which means **Oujirou **must know about this too?

Misaki pouted. And he didn't even tell her.

Hikaru watched with inquisitive eyes as Misaki's face reverted to one changeable expression to the next. She knew that Misaki would react to this with the way she had. The corners of Hikaru's lips quirked up a bit. Besides, this was **Misaki **afterall. Then a random and dreary thought past through her mind. What if Misaki won't accept her? Just like what Wizard-san would do if he found out that she has feelings for him.

It was a rather amusing sight. Both the dues and angel are freting over this subject their not sure of yet.

"Alive..., real."Misaki finished as she dropped her hands to her side, retracting from her earlier position of thinking. Alive and real defines Hikaru's state appropriately as well as fitting. What else would you call that?

So then Hikaru clarified the information to Misaki clearly and throughly. Misaki nodded to each piece of information as she stored them in her mind. The little angel did her best to help Misaki with all things she was telling her. She purposely left out the portion of the information about her feelings for Wizard though.

After what seemed like forever, Hikaru concluded on her explanation. "So that's the reason why you weren't permitted to tell me. That explains everything. But before I knew you were alive, I had always **felt **that you were real anyway. I don't know why though"Misaki said.

Hikaru smiled understandingly. "It's the bond between the dues and the angel."

"What else would it be."Misaki joked and winked at her angel.

"Exactly."Hikaru answered. Her heart felt relieved and filled with joy when she knew that Misaki won't shunned her for her realness. Though she shouldn't have doubted Misaki in the first place. Her dues is known to have the heart of gold afterall. Is this the reason why Oujirou-san loves her so?

"I can't wait to tell kaa-san when she returns."Misaki piped as she skipped all the way down to the living room, an act that is childish and immature to her age. This is Misaki, we're talking about afterall.

"Yes. You do that."Hikaru murmured. She stared at the immensely large yellow glow in the sky that was evaporating beneath the dirt under their foundation. Hues of pink blush, tangerine orange, a splash of yellow quartz, and with a finishing touch of scarlet. She looked up to the moon that was beginning to reveal itself from the once bright sky. The pearl sphere in the sky peered back at Hikaru.

The little angel gazed at the moon and wondered, _Are you out here, Wizard-san? Are you watching the moon as well?_

**Mihara Residence**

The male blue haired angel wiped his flawless skin with the towel that was given to him by Oujirou. He had ended his time in bathing and to find the windows in his dues's room ajar. He peered out to the beginning night sky and his search landed on the moon. The image of the beautiful scarlet head angel mirrored back to him.

_Hikaru _he thought, for soon his thoughts were swarmed by the amiable and optimistic angel who was his friend as well as the person he loved the most.

_I wish I can tell you I love you. I do, I really do._

**Suzuhara Residence**

_I love you, Wizard-san._

**Mihara Residence**

_I love you, Hikaru._

The glowing and firey ball in the sky finally had set and concluded the day for the two turmoiled angels. _I wish I can tell you _was the last thought on both of the angels.

**End of Chapter**

**How was this chapter? I _purposely _made it longer than normally because I made you poor people suffer through those months. I'm sorry and I promise that the next chapter would be posted faster. Ja and good luck on your stories, authors and future authors!**

**-Kawaiignidgirl**


	6. Shattered Rose

**Two Different Worlds**

**A/N-I give my reviewers my deepest apologies for my belated update. I know, it's _extremely _late. But this time, inspiration just would _not _come to me. After a one month and half (I kinda forgot about the this chapter for the other half of the month), I finally thought of something. I couldn't believe it! Staring at the computer screen was _not _going to keep this story moving. But writing down on paper can. Ideas came to me more as I wrote them down on paper. What I could do in two months and almost three months on the computer, I could do in two weeks on paper. **

**Isn't that amazing? Hee hee. Oh and I know what I'm going to write next on this author note is unfair to other reviewers but weeks ago, this particular reviewer caught my attention. She is...Ess-chan. Oh and if you're reading this, don't think that I'm being mean or singling you out or something. I'm just...intrigue by your statements**

**Statement #1 from Ess-chan- You (as in me) need a beta.**

**Answer- I already know what a beta reader is, actually. I know that I need one. I'm not very good at editing. My English teacher always says that. But the problem is that, I don't know anyone who could become one for me. Is there a place on that authors can get one? **

**Statement #2 from Ess-chan-The characters are slightly OOC.**

**Answer- I don't know if I have ever told any of you guys this piece of information but to tell you the truth, I have never seen or read Angelic Layer. It's the truth. I'll admit that. But when I found out about this fantastic anime by Clamp, I went to all the websites I could find about Angelic Layer. I've researched many things about this anime. Oh and when you say that the characters are slightly OOC, I think you mean the angels, right? Again, I have never actually seen the anime but I thought that they weren't suppose to move like humans. They only become alive when the deus throws them in the layer. I guess you can tell by their expressions and movements to determine what kind of doll they are. I have only seen images of them, so that's all I can use to determine their character. **

**Statement #3 from Ess-chan-The last four lines of Chapter 3 confuse me (as in you).**

**Answer- Those four lines meant that Wizard doesn't know how to act around Hikaru. Like a typical person in love deeply, even the most composed person could get confused. He doesn't know how to act normally to her without giving off any signs that he loves her. Do you get it now? If you don't, you can always e-mail me if you want, k?**

**Okay, I think that's it. Thank you for the statements, Ess-chan. They helped me with writing this chapter. To my other lovely reviewers, your questions would soon be answer in future chapters. Just be patient with me. For Kaori's strange reasons to break Wizard and Hikaru apart, I can't tell you. If any of you wants to know the answer to your question badly, please write your question in the upcoming (hopefully) reviews and I will give small hints, k? **

**Now, I think that's enough blah blahs, so on with the story! **

**Chapter 6- Shattered Rose**

**-/-/-/-/-/**

The dark themed room was dimly illuminated by virtually no shed of sunlight. A tall, female with a curveous body sauntered over to a small glass table by the minimum amount of light the room had provided. She lazily traced the glass dome on the table as the figurine from within the cage of glass glistened.

The lovely piece of figurine was of a woman sculpted from glass. The blowing of the glass created a beautiful shade of crimson flowing hair for her scalp and matching firey eyes. Though firey, her eyes held a sense of fragilty. She was leaning forward and looking hopeful into empty space. Her hands were clasped together, as if she was praying for a miracle. Her dress was very beautiful and it accented on her natural beauty.

Though the most distingushing mark on her were the white feathery wings on her back. The wings of this young woman weren't made from glass but of the real material. Few of the feathers from the wings had fallen to the ground of the glass dome. A light smirk spread across her features and she said in a deliberate mocking voice, "Better hurry, Wizard. Time is running out for you." And with that done and said, she stepped out of her room. A single feather fell just after Kaori took her leave.

**-/-/-/-/ Earth**

"...then I threw him across the layer."Suzuha concluded her tale on her last Angelic fight at a small tournament that Hatoko had entered her in. Misaki had suggested them to come to her house to have some fun and they agree to her reasoning. Shuuko was out with her personal business and so leaving Misaki with the house. She trusted her daughter to not make a mess of their home. Right?

Three angels were surrounding Suzuha and listening to her tactics for learning something new. Hatoko was **assisting **Suzuha on her attentive students. Shirehime was sitting cross-legged on the little round table doing some quiet meditating. Though one would doubt that could be true. Ranga and Ringo were conducting new lyrics for Ringo's next concert. Singing loudly too. Sai and Kaede were sitting on the couch discussing on a subject.

Misaki and Oujirou were spending quality time in the kitchen. Well, Oujirou was attempting to help his girlfriend with the cooking. Hikaru had nothing better to do so she was doing the same. Athena was around the house somewhere.

That leaves our last attention to our favorite handsome male angel**: Wizard. **He was perched on one of the couch's arms and taking everything in at once. He was merely observing

everyone around him. Many thoughts were going on in his head. Did he make the right choice to give up on Hikaru? **Should **he had done what he did when Kaori had spoke to him in that tone?

He stood from his earlier position and flew to the kitchen to see if anything interesting is happening there. He flew just between the doorway and saw the couple cooking. Looking quite happy as well. Hikaru was dropping the food in the pot, knowing since some of the chop pieces are heavy.

Wizard gazed at Hikaru wistfully. Her eyes were shining brightly and looked absolutely happy. Could he ever make her happy like that? She becomes happy even with the simplest things. Does he deserve her? He shooked his head. A twinge of pain struck his heart. No, he doesn't deserve her. She deserved someone better and worthy of her. However, was there anyone like that? Time will tell.

**-/-/-/ Hikaru's POV**

I hate today.

I know, hate is a strong word. But tell that to my emotions and uncontrollable moods. Yes, I do agree that I, most of the time, **am** cheerful and hyper. Though not today. It's just that even the normally vast blue sky is turning into dark and stormy like my mood. I keep having this question stuck in my head.

Why?

Why did Wizard-san suddenly became furious at Kaori-san that day?

Why did Kaori-san meant more than what she leant on?

Why is Wizard-san ignoring me these days?

Why am I feeling that something terrible is approaching?

**Why **am I asking these anyway?

I huffed in indignation. Unconsious to what I was doing, I began to throw the vegatables in the pot faster and harder. I ignored the splash that had inflicted upon me. What did Kaori-san meant? I sighed. I **really **wish that I wasn't as naive so that I could discover her meaning. I kept a grin on my face so Misaki-san wouldn't suspect anything. I threw two more pieces of vegetables in and then frozed. I furrowed my eyebrows. Was someone watching me?

I instinctively turned around quickly, hoping that the spectator won't notice and run off. My eyes met with icy cerulean eyes. He teared his gaze from mine and flew off.

Wizard-san?

My heart skipped a beat and I felt my cheeks burning red. Was he watching me?

**-/-/-/ Wizard's POV**

Baka! (1)

That's right. That is exactly what I am right now. I should've been more careful. I mean, I've watched Hikaru from afar before. She never catches me and I am grateful for that. However, this time she did. I let my guard down. Though...doesn't that always happen to me when it's about Hikaru? I chuckled to myself. I really have fallen hard this time, haven't I?

My lips quirked up as a bitter smile was shown. But I can't do anything about that now because I don't have the will to fall _out _of love with her.

**-/-/-/-/ Living Room**

Elegant violet orbs followed the pale blue hair angel's hasty figure as he exited the kitchen. It kept following him until he was settled down on his previous position and sorting out his matters on his own. The eyes held onto his form for a moment before focusing on her dues.

"Not much luck, huh?"Hatoko asked.

Suzuha looked at her dues with sadness and pity for the unfortunate couple. "No. It seems that our planning did not succeed.".

Hatoko nodded in understanding. "That's comprehendable. Hikaru-san is confused and not knowing what she did wrong. Wizard is in turmoil as well. He is not completely sure of the decision to confess his love to her. They both fear rejection.".

Suzuha masked the awe in her eyes. Her deus may be a mere child yet, she acts beyond her age. Hatoko is indeed, very observant. She watches how everyone acts and concludes the results on her own. She knew Hikaru has a carefree spirit and surprisingly, the person who loves her, is quite the opposite. Wizard is calm and composed.

So opposites do attract.

"If this keeps up, they would never be together." the violet head angel exclaimed.

Hatoko gave her battle doll a look of astonishment. "I thought you didn't want to meddle in their business?"

Suzuka nodded and said, "Yes, but shouldn't somethings be meddle with?". A twinkle of mirth sparked in her eyes.

Hatoko chuckled, amused with her angel's rare act of playfulness. "Yes, some should be but you never know. Miracles could happen, right?"

-/-/-/-/ **Later that afternoon**

"Our plans are falling apart! They'll never be together at this rate." the dark skin angel cried indignantly. Ranga had always anticipated Wizard and Hikaru to become a couple. For she refuse to see this match made in heaven be traumatized. She was determined to make them both see the truth and **admit **it, would be even better.

"True. I suspect that it might be that Kaori character's doing."Blanche said.

Ranga sighed dramatically. "Well, I wasn't going to resort to this but they leave us no choice or whatsoever-"

"Don't you mean **your **choice."Shirahime said cutting in.

The Arabian angel ignored the comment profusely and continued, "This situation only leaves us with Plan X."

She grinned schemingly. "Oh yes. This is definitely right for Plan X."

"We didn't even had a Plan B in the beginning. How did we get so fast to Plan X?"Mao asked.

-/-/-/-/-/

"Mmpf".

Unruly rosy hair shifted and the face of the petite angel was shown. Her eyelids moved and opened hesitantly to show ruby red orbs. Crimson eyes looked around the room thoroughly before stopping at a fallen blue claded figure. She blinked confusingly for a moment before her eyes widened suddenly.

Wizard-san?

It was undeniable. Tresses of periwinkle blue hair fell on his porcelain white face. He was sprawled on the white marble floor next to her. His eyes were closed on his placid face. Hikaru tilted her head further to look at him. It was rare to ever see him relaxed. Yes, it was true that he was a calm and hardly ever gets irritated person. However, he was just as uptight as his other traits.

Hikaru gazed thoughtfully at his gently face and redeemed herself as a fool. She was an incompetent fool who fell in love with this untouchable angel.

She knew.

Everyone else had always deemed her as naive. She chuckled silently to herself. As bitter as that had sound, she wasn't as stupid as people had have her credit for.

She was aware and knew that Wizard ahd distant himself from her. She had noticed that he was treating her different from the others. Well..., she knew that Wizard had already treated her different from the others. But now, the Wizard she had come to known, is pushing her away. Meaning that he was being more cold to her. It was like when they first met. The hotility and isolation is a definite.

It was clearly shown.

From then and to now.

Hikaru didn't know when she started crying but the tears dropped one by one onto her hands that were on her lap. She reached out to touch her face. Why didn't she realize that she was sobbing silently? Something at the corner of her eye shifted.

Wizard stirred in his unconsious state. Hikaru became alarmed. She began to dry her unwanted tears with much required haste. She turned away from him so his view of her is blocked. When she had made sure that all of the tears had lefted, she turned towards him.

Cerulean eyes opened slowly and, like Hikaru, began to adjust it in the new founded atmosphere. He stifled a groan that was threatening to escape. "Where are we?". Hikaru blinked once more. Come to think of it, she wasn't thinking of that, even when she became consious of the fact that she was in a place that was strange to her. Now was her chance to look over the room.

The walls were metal and the room was basically bare. Except for the large flat screen computer in front of them. The floor was exceptionally spotless. But the most strange part about this was that it was their size.

That's the peculiar aspect about their situation.

It was their size of a room.

There was a big possibility that this wasn't Earth and was Cefairo.

_But how can that be!_ Hikaru thought alarmingly. _The last thing I remember was_ _going to sleep on Misaki-san's bed in my normal Cefairo pajamas. _

The the realization of being adormed in her white dress slammed on a full blow.

"I have absolutely no clue." White that said and done, she quickly turned away from him.

"Is something the matter, Hikaru?"came his cool and frigid voice.

"If you haven't notice Wizard-san, I'm wearing an indecent piece of clothing that I only use for sleeping." Hikaru was surprised by her sarcastic tone. She almost never talked to anyone with that tone, much less with Wizard. What was wrong with her?

Wizard noticed her tone. The first thought that came to his mind was, _She hates me._

But he had to admit that he hadn't take notice of her choice of clothes at the time being.

However, he would regret the decision of looking.

Hikaru was wearing a pure white dress that hugged tightly to her body. It had puffy short sleeves and it was short. He couldn't keep his eyes off of her exposing cleavage. He slapped himself mentally. Wizard turned away immediately. He shouldn't be watching her like that. It wasn't proper.

Wizard turned his attention back to their situation.

He furrowed his eyebrows in concentration. In the back of his mind, he knew had seen this room before. Though he couldn't recall where.

"I know!".

He snapped out of his reverie when he heard what Hikaru had declared. He glanced at her again but without his mind set on her clothes. "You know where we are?".

Hikaru nodded fervently. "We're in the basement of Shirahime-chan, Blanche-chan, Mao-chan, and Alice-chan's house.".

That's right! Now he knew why he found this place a little familiar. Then he narrowed his eyes. If this was the four angels' house's basement, they must be behind this.

The last time he could remember that he was conscious was when he was resting in Oujirou's room, by the lamp. He didn't want Oujirou to provide a bed for him because he felt that he was fine where he was. Wizard looked down at his attire and saw that he was still in his battle doll outfit. Judging by Hikaru's apparel, she was in the same position as himself. Minus the part about him wearing his battle outfit.

In other words, they were kidnapped.

Wizard scowled. Leave it up to Ranga to think of the most absurd ideas.

Honestly!

Kidnapping.

He could charge her for this.

When he was busy cursing the angels for their audacity, Hikaru was having a dilenma of her own. How could they do this? Didn't they notice that she and Wizard were drifting apart? Surely they did. She exhaled slowly.

Why do they insit upon to push them together when Wizard wants to push her away?

-/-/-/-/

After what seemed like hours, there was still no response from the other side. Both of them were still. The silence was suffocating them. None of them dare to make a single movement. To tell one the truth, it was extremely awkward for them to be like this. It wasn't like this before.

Well, ... it was still a little awkward before because Hikaru did most of the talking while Wizaard would listen. He had always anticipated their conversations together because he loved to hear her voice. Of course, he had to respond once in a while or she will think that he wouldn't want to talk to her.

Which is not true.

When they converse, it would be on light subjects. Neither of them dare go over the boundary that had already been set in the beginning.

That is how their present friendship is. They never dare to go over the line. A word, phrase, or even a gesture could imply the wrong meaning and the friendship they had built would fall. However, the both of them knew that it wasn't the real reason why they wouldn't dare to take another step.

Rejection.

Not daring to take another step was merely an excuse; a distraction.

The heart is very fragile and immese emotional hurt was more than enought for it to be shattered.

Which is why Hikaru and Wizard refuses to undergo the process.

"Good morning! I'm glad that the both of you are awake and well. " said a voice that sounded vaguely familiar.

To the two captured angels' disbelief, the massive computer screen flickered to life. Blanche's porcelain face and familiar warm amber eyes was shown on the screen. Though she was the only one on the screen.

Wizard took this opportunity to act upon. "Blanche-san! What is the meaning of this? How is that Hikaru-san and I were abducted here while we were sleeping?".

Hikaru frozed immediately.

_Hikaru-san_

He called me Hikaru-_san_.

He **never **calls me Hikaru-san. The only time he called me like that was when we had first met. But after that, I convinced me to call me Hikaru.

Why?

_I guess that he really had changed _Hikaru thought bitterly.

"Yes, about that. I give you my deepest apologies. But it seemed like the most **workable **solution."Blanche said sympathetically.

His composure didn't falter with her words of sympathy. He knew Blanche's character. It would not be her who had planned this childish attempt and went with it. Without even asking, it's definitely Ranga who's behind this.

"Blanche-san, can you please get Ranga-san? We need to **discuss **this problem with her." Wizard said with an impassive gaze and with ice at the edge of his voice.

The golden hair angel nodded immediately and moments later, Ranga appeared on the screen. Instead of Wizard barking his objections in their current situation, Hikaru spoked first.

"Ranga-chan! Please let us out."Hikaru pleaded. Ranga's chocolate orbs grew hesitant, as if she was going to release them but her words spoked otherwise.

"I know the both of you aren't comfortable with this-"she started.

Wizard snorted. It obviously meant **_duh_**.

"Moving on, " she said glaring at Wizard, "We felt that this is the only rational way for the both of you to talk.".

"Rational? Are you out of your mind, Ranga-san? Abducting us in the middle of the night is far from rational and clear thinking." Wizard said, scoffing.

"Okay, fine. It was the only way we could **think **of." Ranga exhaled in exasperation.

"You mean, **you **could think of. ".

The Arabian doll threw her hands up, as if like giving up.

"Ranga-chan, Wizard-san and I already **talk **together. There is no need for you to trap us here." Hikaru said. Now was her only change of getting out of this room. If she stayed in here any longer, she feared that her feelings for him would be revealed.

"Hikaru-chan, the three of us know exactly what I was referring to."Ranga said in a deathly, serious tone.

Wizard and Hikaru flinched when she had spoken those words. They can't deny the truth. The dark skin angel would see right through them. In truth, yes, they know exactly what she was referring to. Except for the fact that the both of thme didn't realize that eachother knew the meaning behind Ranga's words.

Ranga noticed their discomfort with this and resumed back to her extremely hyper personality. "Just to let you guys know, you're stuck here for 24 hours. Starting from the past midnight that had already gone by.".

**"What!". **A look of horror and disbelief was bestowed upon their faces.

"That's right." Ranga said nodding and crossing her arms over her chest. She had trouble holding in the laughter that was bubbling up in her throat. It was very funny to see their expressions. Then she began to frown lightly at the prospect of Wizard being freed from his temporary cage and chasing her.

She shuddered. She wasn't going to anticipate that.

As for Hikaru, she wasn't sure **how **she would react. Probably because Hikaru almost never gets angry. Though it would definitely be a sight to behold.

Just imagine.

Red faced Hikaru with steam blowing out of her ears.

**Not a pretty sight.**

"Well besides all that, you guys will get meals regularly and there's a restroom in the basement. But unfortunately, we couldn't provide beds.-"

Wizard interupted by holding up a hand.

"Wouldn't our deuses find it suspicious when we disappeared without a trace?".

A flicker of hope lit up in Hikaru's heart. Yes! A way out. She was pretty sure that Misaki didn't know about this. Surely, her beloved deus would object to this.

Ranga gave them an impish smile and said, "Already ahead of you. Oujirou-san was aware of this and he agreed".

Wizard's jaw dropped. Literally.

**How could he!**

His best friend. He gritted his teeth in frustration.

"**AND, **Misaki-san knows too. But it took Oujirou a long time to convince her.".

The rosy hair angel's face fell. No! So much for escaping.

"You guys can't wriggle out of this problem now. I expect to see the problem solved after the 24 hours are up. Ciao!". As the dramatic exit was made, the screen went blank.

That was it.

It was confirmed.

There is no way for Hikaru and Wizard to wriggle out of this.

-/-/-/-/-/

Hikaru felt betrayed. There were her friends! They were... one of the few people she would trust. She knew that they want her to be happy. But this...! Without her consent, too! She hugged her knees closer to her chest. Had they forgotten to think of what **her **opinions were in this matter? Though, it wouldn't have been much of ambush by consulting them about their scheme to capture them.

Wizard was glancing at the locked door for quite sometime now with an impassive face. They discovered the door for the basement. The angels would've definitely locked it. But it never hurt to try. Hikaru was forced to listen to Wizard's orders of not trying to break down the door with him. Due to her incapability of kicking correctly with a dress. He calmly told her that he would instead.

Though she was grateful for what Wizard offered, she was going to ask him anyway about that. Wearing a flimsy piece of fabric wasn't going to help her kick properly. Wizard had gone through with all of his best fighting techniques and yet the door only concluded with a large dent. Clearly, the angels had updated the door with the new state-of-the-art steel. Wizard had attmepted more tries but had no avail. He gave up after two hours of prying it open.

They didn't know if Ranga was trying to be funny or something but there was a clock in the room where it said how many hours they had left. Currently, they had twelve more hours. Just like they promised, they had meals regularly. The meals were given to them through a slot in the wall. Both of them refused to talk to the next angel who came onto the screen. Well, would you if your friends treated you this way?

It was the same with Wizard and Hikaru. They exchanged a few words during their imprisonment. Though no more. Hikaru spent the whole time huddled in a corner. She leaned her head against the lower wall window and gazed out at the green shruberies, along with the colorful flowers. But even with the image of sheer happiness from outside didn't lift her mood.

While Hikaru was brooding in her corner, Wizard was on the opposite side, sitting against the wall. She may think that he paid no heed to her actions, but she is mistaken. He was watching her from the corner of his eyes.

_She seems to be thinking of my existence in the room as invisible._ he thought as his facial traits betrayed his own emotions. He knew that he should be avoiding her presense and not talking to her unless necessary. His mind reassured him that he was making the right choice by being not near her. His heart disagreed completely. It thought that having Hikaru near him, completes him.

She made him seem more... **free**.

Wizard agreed more with his heart but he must push aside what he felt. In order for the people of Cefairo to not talk badly of Hikaru and for her not to be hurt, he, relunctantly, have to do what his mind thinks is best. Either way, would it had ever worked? If Kaori had not intervene with them that day, would it had worked? If he hadn't been just a coward, wouldn't they already be together if she felt the same way?

However, what's done... is done.

He can't change the past. Even is he wanted to. He wanted Hikaru to be not near him but he wanted her also close enough for him to watch over her. He turned his head to look directly at her. _She looks so forlorn. _he thought. _She never looks that way before. _She is always smiling, he was happy to see that some of them were for him.

-/-/-/-/-/-/

_What if I never met Wizard-san? _The thought seemed foreign to her. If she never met him, their deuses would've never fell in love. Oujirou was bound to meet Misaki, in spite of the 'if' of changed circumstances. She smiled wistfully at how much in love the both of them were. It was strange. Misaki and her were alike in many ways, especially the naiveness.

Oujirou was charming and polite. His title Prince of the Layer, fits perfectly. Wizard was overly polite but he keeps to himself more than his deus. But both of time shares a quality that was uncanny. They are both quiet and likes to store their feelings inside of them. Oujirou created Wizard like that for a purpose. He was to become what Oujirou always felt in the inside. Oujirou always felt alone in the inside of him. Wizard was his counterpart.

They are like kin.

She glanced at Wizard from out of the corner of her eyes. Would this really end how things were between them? Should she tell him how she feel? This was the only purpose that they were locked up in her. _But..._ she thought. _If Wizard-san does like me, I want him to tell me first_. As cliche as that may had seem, it waas true. She was hoping for Wizard to confess if he love her. Silly, right?

-/-/-/-/ **Six hours later-6pm**

Flinch.

His head jolted up immediately in caution.

Shiver.

More movement. When he located where the source came from, he went over to it. Or should I say, **her.**

Hikaru.

-/-/-/-/-/

_So cold..._

The rosy hair angel was rubbing her hands together fervently and furiously, attempting for heat to come to her. _They don't even bother to turn on a heater in this room._

Unlike Earth, Cefairo's temperatures varies quickly. Due to their location no matter what temperature the outside world was, the basement is always cold or getting colder in their case.

Wizard's protected by the heat because his battle doll outfit generates heat. So he had nothing to worry about. Hikaru, on the other hand, is wearing a thin piece of fabric that hardly protects her from the cold. It wasn't her idea to buy this actually. A few of her angel friends convinced her to buy it and reassured her that it was only for sleeping so she didn't have to worry for anyone seeing her wear it.

_Rustle_

She opened her eyes slowly and her half opened eyes could vaguely see Wizard stand. The cold in the room was lulling her to sleep yet she couldn't help but shiver.

-/-/-/-/-/

Cerulean blue depths bored onto the shivering curled up form. He stopped walking towards her when he was next to her. He was surprised that she wasn't even questioning his actions. He knelt down and slowly removed his long coat.

Hiakru's eyes were still clouded with sleep as she lifted her eyes to meet with his. She hadn't expected him to be so near her. Especially when she didn't hear him coming. Just great, sleeping has interfered with her sharp senses. She couldn't tell what he was thinking because he kept an impassive face. He didn't say anything except for removing his coat slowly.

When he removed it completely, he wrapped it around her body. Hikaru's expressions wasn't anything alarming in particular. She still had the half open eyes that were looking at him confusingly and lost. She leaned into the warmth of the heat radiating off the coat. Then she fell asleep instantly.

Wizard gazed at her serene face and was relieved to see that her pink tinted face has gone back to the creamy white from before. _They chose an inappropriate place to cage us. They knew what she was wearing. Honestly! They didn't use their brains for this stiuation, apparently. _

He reverted his attention to the slumbering angel. He reached out with his hand, hesitated, and stroked her cheek with the back of his fingers. She made a movement in her unconsious state. He frozed. She did not make another move but she did something in her sleep that made him gasp.

She was smiling.

A little smile that lit up her face. A contented look spread through her face. The corners of Wizard's lips curved to a smile. He stepped away from her and reassured himself that moving next to her, and not touching her, was enough.

_I shouldn't take advantage of her in her vulnerable state. _he thought. _That's unlike me. _ Before long, he drifted into a deep sleep.

-/-/-/-/-/ **5 hours and 30 minutes later**

She stifled a yawn that was threatening to escape. What a nice nap! A smile spread through her face. She looked up at the clock. Yes! Only 30 more minutes and they were free from the evil clutches of her friends. When she was overjoyed by that prospect, she failed to notice the warm and comforting presense by her side. Her smile then turned to a curious one. _Why do I have a coat on me? _she thought.

Then it finally came ot her. _This is Wizard-san't coat._ Her heart swelled with happiness. _No wonder I'm so warm. _She looked to her right to see Wizard sleeping at an arm's leangth away. She smiled brightly. _So he does care._

-/-/-/-/-/

Wizard opened his bleary eyes slowly and to see that he was still in the dreaded basement of the four angels' house. He hadn't been dreaming nor halluncinating.

He was still stuck here.

He looked up to see Hikaru's glowing face. "Oh good, you're awake. Thank you for lending me your coat, Wizard-san."she said handing the coat over to him. He shooked his head. "You can keep it on for now. ". She obliged by nodding.

Wizard suspected her behavior. For the past hours, she had hardly said a word to him and looked crestfallen. Now her aura is bright again. How is that? How could that happen? He didn't remember any particular tings that happened. He looked over to her, half expecting her to be in her earlier mood. Nope, she was still smiling.

He wonder

-/-/-/-/-/

"Aw! They looked so cute together when they were sleeping. I took a picture. Anyone want a copy? If Wizard threatens us with something next time, we can blackmail him with this."Ranga declared by holding up the newly generated copies of the two slumbering angels.

The reason how they knew they were sleeping was because they had a security camera watching their every move. They had to find some way to see if they had progressed at all. Just a bit. They had progressed just a **bit. **It may be little but it was one step closer to becoming together.

Shirehime rolled her eyes heavenwards. "Be serious, Ranga. We've got a more difficult situation here." Her voice indicated signs of exasperation and aggravation.

Gone was Ranga's earlier glink of mischievousness but were replaced by a grim and sadden look. "I know.".

Suzuka looked up. "I am certain that Hikaru will confess her love to Wizard before the night is over.".

"Yes. Though that is spectacular news, there may be a change. Wizard-kun's attitude towards Hikaru-chan has grown cold for these past two weeks. " Blanche said.

Suzuka hooked her head solemnly. "Let's hope that he doesn't break her heart. Let's go, everyone. We shouldn't be viewing them when they are close to confessing.".

The other angels nodded affirmatively. They dragged a protesting Ranga out the door and lefted them to their peace from watchful eyes.

-/-/-/-/-/

Hikaru's heart thumped quickly and loudly against her chest. She couldn't tear her gaze away from his calm cerulean pools. None of them moved. She didn't know how to move or even react. This was very awkward. Her eyes traced his sharp features and drinked into every detail. His eyes were guarded but if he relaxed, it will become very expressive. He is very good at hiding what he felt. Howeverhis lips were set on a tight line. Was he unhappy?

-/-/-/-/-/

Wizard tuned out the rest of the world and focused on the person he loves.

Hikaru.

Should he or should he not? Should he tell how he felt or should he not and ignore it? The result of telling her two results. Good resultHe finally was brave enough to tell her and felt free from locking it away. Bad resultHe would live his days knowing that he would never have her.

He narrowed his eyes in aggravation and annoyance. Neither works. But to protect her from what other Cefairo angels would do, he must sacrafice himself. Her happiness comes first, no matter what. _However, there is a slim chance that she would return my feelings. _he thought. The prospect of that is great! He sighed mentally. _If only we were not student-teacher relationship at kendo. _he thought wistfully.

He had made up his mind.

-/-/-/-/-/

Hikaru exhaled slowly after the seemingly long breath she was holding. Now was the perfect opportunity to tell him. Ignoring her earlier beliefs about he should confess first, she decided to take the initiative. "Wizard-san."

He met her gaze steadily. "Yes?"

_Be brave _her conscious told her. _Right. _she thought. She musn't be afraid. If she was, she'll start stuttering and stammering. That would mix her words around and she would mess up. "I have something to tell you.". She glanced at the clock. Only ten more minutes left. Oh, this is so nerve wracking.

"What is it?"

"II wanted to tell you that II love you.".

There! She said it. She released the breath she held and felt that a large weight was lifted from her shoulders. She wouldn't be hiding the truth from him anymore. When she was smiling about her success, she was stopped by his voice.

"I'm sorry, Hikaru. I don't love you."

Shattered.

That's what her heart was at the moment. Shattered. Completely shattered into little fragments. So broken. No one to pick up the pieces. It's left there. All alone. So alone. With no one to care for.

-/-/-/-/-/ **Recap on Wizard's POV**

"II wanted to tell you that II love you" she finished in a whisper.

_I love you. _Her voice uttering those words in his head repeatingly. I love you. I love you. Over and over. She loves me. **She loves me. **I can't even describle how thrilled and overjoyed by that. I wanted to reach out to her and hug her.

**She loves me. **

I can finally be with her.

No.

No. No. No. His conscious kept repeating that in his mind. NO. He cannot be with her. He cannot risk it. He must not. _Besides _his conscious said. _Even if the people of Cefairo do not critisize you two, you will hurt her. She's fragile. You have to protect her from yourself. _

This problem comes all the way back to rejection. The reason of how the Cefairo angels would view them was an excuse to comver up the real reason. Rejection. It's always coming back to this. He was **afraid** that if they be together, she would reject him one day. He didn't want to take that chance. he didn't want to hurt himself and most of all, her. He exhaled slowly and said, "I'm sorry Hikaru. I **don't **love you."

He smiled bitterly. _Forget me, Hikaru and please,**...forgive** me._

-/-/-/-/-/

Beep! Beep!

The startled angels looked to the clock that read, **_You're free! _**

****Hikaru grimaced to herself. _Free? I beg to differ._

Soon, she found her voice and she forced a weak smile. "It'salright, Wizard-san. I was expecting that was your answer."she said bitterly as her voice cracked.

He made a motion to speak but Hikaru stood abruptly. "Don't say anything else, Wizard-san. We have **nothing **to talk about now. We've completed the purpose of us being here."She dropped his coat on his lap, "I don't blame you for choosing that answer.".

When she approached the door, it opened immediately. She was then showered with confettis and glitter. She wiped the confettis away from her unruly rosy hair and saw her friends with happy expressions. She felt her stomach dropped.

"Aren't you glad that we locked you in there?"Ranga asked, throwing more glitter on her.

Hikaru didn't know what to do. Should she be angry or grateful to her friend? Her friends locked her in a room without her consent. Shouldn't she be angry at them for what they did? If she was, then at the same time, she was grateful. She was grateful that she knew the answer to the question about if he loved her or not.

Hikaru didn't act upon to both of the chosen reactions. Instead, she released the welled up tears. They rained down her face slowly. She smiled weakly at them. With that completed, she walked off and did not look back.

Wizard came out after her and he held an impassive face. When he turned his gaze to the rosy hair angel, a gaze of remorse and pain flashed through his face. She was gone. His beautiful angel was gone.

Gone from his life.

Forever.

-/-/-/-/-/

Please review and again, I apologized for the extremely long wait for me to update. Inspiration didn't hit me yet. Anyways, now that I know how inspiration can hit me faster, the next chapter would come out faster and just as long. Ja for now.

-Kawaiignidgirl.


End file.
